bennetts of hogwarts
by anonamouse666
Summary: frist fanfic no h8 plss! ths is a stroy abut hogwarst and some oc


**BENNETTS OF HOGWARTS:** _black like the night and the death_

Author NOTTTTEEE!: this is mi frist fanfic hop u enjoi it dnt h8 plssss!

 **Arc 1:** _the gathering_

It was a dark and gothic nite in the countryside. On the hill there was a building called hogwarstrs. it was the capital of wizard city. All the wiazards who we gothic and sad went there because it was a good place ti cry for the wizards when they where sad. They weer flrying cars all thru the sky to ogwasrts many of them had drivers but some flu themselves becoz the drivers killed themselves on the way to Hogwarts with sliver knifes and steaks becayz they were **derpest**. Mean while in dance hall.

boggo bennett waltzes into the room he is riding on horses drawn cart but also dancing at the same time. he isnt tall but he is pretty small however he is not as smart as you know but different from I know. boggo notices a man sitting in the room nraar him he walks over. Then he saw more people there are many people in the room but he only sees 3 a badn of misfits by the names of mr lankycunt erhimione and anna ekndrick. "whats ur name" he asked. "my name anna kednrick" "my name hermiojene and he is mr lankycunt. Mr lanky cunt is really tall and he should play basketball". Mr lankyutn cuts in and syays "I don't play basketball tho because I do know how to jump higer enough". "haha" boggo bennett says he thinks to me himself that eh saying was funny. "Are any of your friends here" he says staring at anna becuz she looks nice mr lacnkycunt says "don't look so much becauz ists rude to stare at people and because its also not good to mess with her becuz u mess with me today" . "okay" boggo bennett says to mr lankcycunt .

SUDDENLY THE OTHERS COME INOT THE ROOM

WHAT THE FICK IS UP YOU GUYS SAYS passive AGGRESSIVELY by hermione slave bennett rem-san and female ash ketchum who looks like a girl and has bigg boobs and good butt becauz she is good looking and very pretty according to her friends and boggo too. He stares at her but then he notices a shadowy fingure in the back, it was….

Pearjack the werewolf vampony queen lord she was part devil but also and wolf and a vampire. She wore a bulletr proof vest to avoid steaks hitting her. So she never dies.

" Hola me llamo Pablo" says Pablo from behind female ash ketcum. " oh hi" says boggo. They all go home back to the dorms together at Hogwarts. "so guys wanna do sum spells together huh" says Rong Weedly who is the worlds best basteball player becauyuse hes a baller and makes money. "yes plas" " does anyone know how to make a pizza spell, im hungry ahaha" they all laugh 'hahah" " ive got just tehe thing for you" Says mr lankycunt, " im a master speller master." "ok cool boggo says" says boggo.

"Ok lets all sleep everyone says together because they are all tired. We shoukd all meet up tomorrow night" says all the people in unison.

 **Status:**

 **Boggo Bennett: Connors brother, OC**

 **Ayylien vampony: Pearjack, half vampire, half were wolf, half devil, half pony, the rest alien Pearjack is also the gay cuzzin of applejack**

 **Pablo: Mexican gothic teenage boy, his real name is Professor Snape but no one calls him that anymore since he becomed mecksican**

 **Female Ash Ketchum: 10yrs old Japanese**

 **Anna Kendrick: Cereal killer and part time serial killer. sints she was sooooooo good singer had 2 put in stroy ok?**

 **Rem-san: Japanese15/f/nyc, btw her reel name is Hagward but since hagward is gay he became a girl**

 **Ron Weedly: Ron got rly derepest and bgain silting his rists so he becoam a basketball player**

 **Slave Bennett: Slave by day, Spy by night, OC**

 **Mr Lankycunt: Long flowing locks, OC!**

 **Hermione: loves buck beak**

 **Arc 2:** _connor arrives_

tomorrow night.

so everyone only just woke up because they are all gothic people so they sleep for longer. Connor bennett has been up for hours already tho becuz he isn't gothic so hes better than the rest but not so much better. "hahaha" he cackles a evil laugh and has and evil grin on his face and eyes. Connor watches all the gothic people walk out of there dorm. He is hanging from a chandler from the roof. The light is too bright spo he falled down. Connor fall on top of rem-san and she brok her nekcs. She… was died and connor weeped tears and sweated tears to on top of her body. "i never sad I luved u and now your dead and I what I only want to say is I love u… sad" the rest of the room cried weeply and she got taken out on a couffin by sherlcok holmes. Suddenly mr lankycunt came flying down into the room but then he was actually just really tall. "I have something to say…" We all looked over but he looked away in sadness. " guys the sad thing is…"

SUDDENDLY, A SCARY FACE CAME OUT PF THE DARKNESS. AND mr lankycunt got shot at the face by a bulltet from a gun. Sherlock holmes came int e room and jumped in front of the bullet. I did it for you lanky , ill never fagget you every again and he died in mr lankycunts arms but before he died he whsiped to mr lanckucnt "my friends cals me shortcock homie…"

Everyone cried sadly and the room was covered in **blod** bcuz everuone started stabbing evily eachother to kill eachother **depressingly** because everyone was going to kil themselves. They didn't kill eachtoher tho because te knifes broke because anna keenirck said "no, don't die because I the won who kill you not u"

Everyone gaps with their mouth in shook because anna kendrik grew demon wings and flew thro the roof off Hogwarts.

Then the principe came through the door on a broom into te main hall which everuon was in . he saw a smashed chandler and saw 9 people crying and **blod** al ofer the floor. The principla wa buck beak. He was old man because he grew a bard on his face. He died his berad black with 3 gren hoglites strips threw it. His hair was silvre and he had it in a man bun because he was hip with the children which he learned his gothic ways off. He was buck beak. :"principle buck beak its you?!" said herimonie. Sje ran up and hugged him because he was the hottest person he know. he kissed her and she took of her bra in the hall and she threw it in a bin beause she wouldn't need it anymore. Boggo looked intentionally while while principle grabbed Hermione and took her away on the broome and they did it whle flying away in to the principles office..

then half of the people walked away to go to dinner: some of them were vampires and pearjack whoturned int o a dog with Dracula fangs on this teeth. He ran our of the room and bite on a person and sucked all there **bloid** out of there body and they died because they didn't have any left. Pearjack ledf thogwarts to run sawy for more food. Pablo pulled out a burrito in his pocket and he ate it while mumbleding in mexican. "sumimasen senpai sama" slave bennett said to boggo bennet. slave bennett was the family slave of connor and boggo. His parents died in a house fire that conoor started an the police gave him to them to be there slave. . he didn't want tto be a ophan so he became a slave instead. Mr lankycunt walked away dripping **blood**.

"hey weight up man" it was Pablo "guaaaayyyy aaarh, I could dooo wit sarm sarlsa maaaan, take yo shirt off homedawwwwg" lanky agreed and reveled his amzing abs. Female eash ketcum fainted because so hot body. Mr lanckycunt walekd over flexed his muslce over jer sleeping body. "GRRRRRUUUUNNNNTT!" he roared.

Ron Wasly said angrul "that's my girl said dron" says rom with rage. He stormed with rage and wanlked off with a thunder cloud above his head.

It rumbled BUT then there was a banna on the ground and roneld sliped in it and feel smashking his face ont the grund and he drowned in all the **blod** on the floor. It was in a puddle around his feet. His hart had exploded inside his body and he sparyed **blod** all over the room and up the walls. The **blod** spayed on boggo bennett's face right where his **blood** makeup had run and the bloud sprayed on his face and fixed his makeup.

"boggo step into a tble an give a speech!" said conoor bennett sadly while crying anger and sadness and unhapppnies . Then bogog gavce his speech: "Rondon was suck a good frind to me, will miss him." He keeped talking but nobody was listening and biggo was crying black tears of oil or petrol.

Mr lankycunt waled away backed to his dorm. He hard Herminion and bug beat doing you know what with there things on his way back. He jumped inside his 6 foot deep bed which was underground becase it was like a grave. Ervone else bed too.

The end of the night.

 **Status:**

 **Connor Bennett: Monobrow, can scale any surface, has a very long tongue – status – awake**

 **Boggo Bennett: Connors brother – status – sleeping becuz he a goth so he slep log**

 **Ayylien vampony: Pearjack, half vampire, half were wolf, half devil, half pony, the rest alien – status – forgaing victims**

 **Sherlock Holmes** **: but my friends call me Shortcock Homie – status – killed by bullet shot by scary face**

 **Pablo: Mexican gothic teenage boy who likes** **blood** **salsa – status – eating burrito in the croner**

 **Female Ash Ketchum: 10 Japanese – status – fainted**

 **Anna Kendrick: Cereal killer and part time serial killer – status – evil demon**

 **Rem-san** **: Japanese 15/f/nyc – status – brok neck becz connor fell on her**

 **Romald Weegley** **: Ron got rly derepest and bgain silting his rists so he becoam a basketball player – status – slipped and drowned in** **blood**

 **Slave Bennett: Slave by day, Spy by night – status – hiding in the pricnips room watcjjing**

 **Mr Lankycunt: Long flowing locks – status – sleeping in his grabe**

 **Hermione: loves buck beak – status – doin norhti thugs**

 **Buck Beak: principla of the skol – status – doing nauughtty things**

 **Arc 3:** _a new beginning_

it was a day of morning for all the people at the collage of hogwars. many of te pople were scrying ragely while they loked at the ded bodies of the dead people. "Rem-san died lsat nite" said the principla with sadness in his eyes and aslo some tears. "Wall know acdients harpoon"say buck buick. "Aww" sade all other people left. There war hundregs of peple in the hall looing at deads bodies. All the etire sckool there and all crying with tars and mak up runnignf fown there faeces. They cried gothicly but the princiol cried strongly becauz he was te leder of them. Herminion clawed onto principl sholder because she love him. "cal me kevin and squels" she says giigly. "Herminion, herminyum" she shouted. Immditaely hermionion kiss buck beack and they fall on dead bidy of remsan and keep kissing because they love each toher. Buck beak pick she up and they jump in to kofin dat had dead romdon wegly inside. Hermuine feel erection of dead ron and she get hot becuz she feel hard dk on either side of her Bodhi. Coffing closes by buck beack and they do the s word and not shit you perv but the other one with the things in the pants. Then coffin got taken away becays no one new people inside and it got berried. In grayf yard."Bang bang" said buck beaks fist. "no bang me" says Herminoe. "ok says buick buick"

Back at hogwarst. Everyone still crying? "Where buck abd Hermione" cry boggo "who know" says mr laknycunt. Slave bennet was looking form rof of haogwarts he used graple hook to secure roof spopt and not fall down. Had bino collars to spy on crying people. Connor look to roof and see bino collars spying on him and he climb up like spider becayse got bit when younger which made him gay becayse spider wasant chritsian so it went to hell. Connor grab slave bennet and say "come 2 my room tanight becuz I have a present 4 u" "ya my lieky" say slave. "I gay too" Then connor throw smoke bomb down and disapeer in dust. Slave look round but not see connor. Then slave realise connor cut grapple hook and he start fall down. He fall on top of…..

SUDDENDLY SCARY FACE IS BACK AND SHOT BULTET FROM GUN AT FACE OF Falling slave BENNT BUT BOGGO JUMP IN WAY!11 as he jump in air he say "I gay 2" he catch bullet in mouth with his mouth wisely and bravery. "mmmm bullet like dk, tasty. I no die! HAHa" and then he disaper in cloud of smoke and only plank of wood remain. It was decoy! Boggo was actallu just piece of wood and slkave live? Everyone look around and sup prize 2 c scar face no longer hear and boggo gone and connor gone and they disapurred. Slave lying on broken table asleep becoz fall gets taken away to state penatenshury for disorderly conduct and braking skol prprty.

Female ash ketcum just wake up from sleep when mr lcnkycunt come ober and flex muscle again. She go into coma now. Doctors come in and take her away BUT FEMALE DOCTOR. Sees mr lankycunt flex muslc e another time and she coma TOO. Pablo and Mr lankycuint take female ashe maree katchcum and femal doc to hospital room to sleep. They don't return because kidnapped by anna krndrick….

 **Status:**

 **Connor Bennett: Monobrow, can scale any surface, has a very long tongue – status – disaper in smoke**

 **Boggo Bennett: Connors brother – status – mastered decoy jutsu AND is vanish!?**

 **Ayylien vampony: Pearjack, half vampire, half were wolf, half devil, half pony, the rest alien – status – still out fisting on victums**

 **Sherlock Holmes** **: but my friends call me Shortcock Homie – status – killed by bullet shot by scary face, buured in gravevyeard**

 **Pablo: Mexican gothic teenage boy who likes** **blood** **salsa – status - kidnapped**

 **Female Ash Ketchum: Forever 10, Japanese – status – comatose**

 **Anna Kendrick: Cereal killer and part time serial killer – status – evil demon kidnap mr lankycunt and Pablo.**

 **Rem-san** **: Japanese girl, 15/f/nyc – status – brok neck becz connor fell on her, berried in graveyeard**

 **tron wesly** **: Ron got rly derepest and bgain silting his rists so he becoam a basketball player – status – slipped and drowned in** **blood** **, in grave with buck beak and hermieione**

 **Slave Bennett: Slave by day, Spy by night – status – in jail**

 **Mr Lankycunt: Long flowing locks – status – kidnappped**

 **Hermione: loves buck beak – status – in grave**

 **Buck Beak: principla of the skol – status – in grave**

 **Arc 4:** _Where Lanky?_

Mr lankycunt kidnap. So pabloo too. Anna endrick take them away. "Pablo u die" say anna Kendrick. "Noooooooo, no me gusta, me gusta nada guayyyyy aaaaaaahhhhh" Onna Korndrick killed Pablo in cold **blood** but warm **blood** spill from him in a pool of **blood**. "Come swim in pool of water pls" says pitch perfect. "Ok" mumbkle lanky. Anna Kendrick take of shirt. "Water u doing right here?" say lanky. "here take this" she hand him shirt. "this is right size, how you know?" say Mr lacny is a cunt.

"I have been watching you, you have been hotspotting of my wifi that I tapped and I see you buy lots of clotes witch I inter septed in the mail and imbued them with magical propertees. U will be traped 4eva. Ahahha," laugh anna kendric evily and happily. "I c" say lanko. Lonkry take of cloth but they DISPAEAR? "aha the magical property worked, ur clothes are now gone. Wen I clik they disappare or apear agan." Lankroid cunt standing up naked. Anna kendric also cltohes agone. "Lets swim. I like swim naked because is adrenaline in body" Anna kenndick swing whip. "Get in pool boi" There was red mark on Mr lankyscunts torque abs. He was so chiselled that he even had abs on his dick. "Im dun loking at ur v8 on your stomach, show me the real engine" Lonkrama removed his hands revealing the 6 foot bender which was in the process of being unsheathed. "Ara ara" Anna corndog said chorusly. *Swish* Mr lankyconnor's 8=================================D sliced through the air and wrapped around ann kencro. He realed her in and she try to fly away with her wings. Mr lymphoma pulled her close and then he looked at his watch and it was time for swimming. Amonia Kendrick broke free and throw lankcriminal into the water. They go swimming naked. Anna Kendrick look nice think mr crooked cunt. "mmm lemme smash" mister thin cunt say. "come see me in my bondage femdom bonus chapter and then you can smash" say Anna Kendrick sexly.

THEN SUDDNELY, ANNA KENDRIC SEE VIDEO CAMARA WHICH LANKY WAS HOLDING?!11111 "Hahaha, the ol scorpion trick, it works everytime" Mr lankycrunk had mastered the technique of holding cemara with his bender to spy on the neighbours for example. Anakin drick take out life saber. "You'll never get away with this?!11" say Anna kfcdrick. She swung her beam sword and it collided with mr lankolos bender. It bounced back off and she swung her lite saver agaoom. This time mr laundrycunt countered and swump aggressively in a spear like motion. It pierced omo kendircks mouth and went a good 3 feet down her throat before mr lanky gonna wanky sheathed his blade. "It's over Anakin drick, I have the high ground" said Lanky One Kenobi wisely. She also sheathed her lightsabre wisdomfully. "Wise move" said lonkycant smartly. "Thanks" said Kendrick Annar educatedly.

Little did Andrew KEdnick know, mr lany cunt was a master speller master. He made the pizza SPELL and anna kednrick fell in love also becase mr lankycum was a male succubus. Anna jumped at missed her lamb quiche can't and immedicatley started kissing his face. Her tongue entered his mouth and then he realised she drugged him with pills on her tongue.

BUTTTTT, Lanky woke up to seeing the butt of annakendirk because she accidently drugged herself too. Her woke up fist so he woke her up with his fist in a certain area. HAha jokes. He not like that (awaiting confirmation: nah he not like that, yet). Anyway, he teleported home with a teleporter he found. At that moment he realised he had been in Annadrick luxyry resort in hell. Hell time moves faster than earth time so it had been 5 years to this day that lankinky cunt got kidnapped. Then wend to bed.

Then he woke up to see his friends.

 **Status:**

 **Connor Bennett: Monobrow, can scale any surface, has a very long tongue – status – Who nose**

 **Boggo Bennett: Connors brother – status – Who nose**

 **Ayylien vampony: Pearjack, half vampire, half were wolf, half devil, half pony, the rest alien – status – Who nose**

 **Sherlock Holmes** **: but my friends call me Shortcock Homie – status – killed by bullet shot by scary face, buured in gravevyeard**

 **Pablo** **: Mexican gothic teenage boy who likes** **blood** **salsa – status – kidnapped and killed in cold** **blood** **laying in a pool of his own warm** **blood** **.**

 **Female Ash Ketchum: Forever 10, Japanese – status – Who nose**

 **Anna Kendrick: Cereal killer and part time serial killer – status – evil demon who drugged herself.**

 **Rem-san** **: Japanese girl, 15/f/nyc – status – brok neck becz connor fell on her, berried in graveyeard**

 **ronny j weesly** **: Ron got rly derepest and bgain silting his rists so he becoam a basketball player – status – slipped and drowned in** **blood** **, in grave with buck beak and hermieione**

 **Slave Bennett: Slave by day, Spy by night – status – in jail, 2 years to go until he is free. His cellmate is called Friday Bangud.**

 **Mr Lankycunt: Long flowing locks – status – he back**

 **Hermione: loves buck beak – status – Who nose**

 **Buck Beak: principla of the skol – status – Who nose if in grave**

 **Arc 5:** _The new Crew_

It was a dark and stormy day, the night sky was a beautiful shade of BLACK and white dots. "Black like **derpest** gothics" said boggo, "cheerfully." The hot sun shined through the trees and shadows danced around biggos feet as the cool breeze sway the branches of the professor oak tree. Boggith was nestled up agains the thiccccc trunk writing a fanfiction. "Now what should I call this one?" said bogo wisely, she was listening to my chemical romance x evanescence mash ups on her iphone VV. The VV stands for vampire and fangs. "Aaah, I have jus the thing. How about My Immortal?" She was sitting on a picnicblanket so she didn't get bitten by the gay spiders ahd become gay again. Ever since she learned to chaned genders at will his life was more complete. The picnic blanet was black and had rainbow pentagrams and anti homophobia slogans. In large text in the centre of the blanket it said: Satanists can be gay 2! In smaller text underneath it said: Ever wonder gay devels have rounded horns. *winky face emoji* Anyway boggo sad listning to them so he started slitting his wrists and crying tears of **blood**. Then boggo looked at her watch and it was time for chemistry class.

Mr Lymph node walked around the school and sore it in a shambell. "wut happened her?" he said sadly to myself? Nobby the goblin came out of the rubles and try to expalin his self but latifa cunt steped on he accidentaly so he ded. "Huh?" female ash ketchum just woke up from coma after 5 years. She see lanky just in the middle of flex muscles because he wasn't wering a shrit! She go into coma again. Lanky walk over. "noooooo, y u ded?" Mr lanky cunt ask. He try to wake her up but she dye in his arms. So now, lany dancing around Hogwarts. Pearjack walk in and eat female ash ketchup.

New location:

Buck Beak and Herminion just finished eating rom westly. They surive bu eating him for 5 years. He is raly tall so it take a long time to ate of him. Now they trapped without some food, but then buck beak remember he principle so he knows all the spells so they teleport out lol.

So connor has been missing in the montanas for 5 years now. He has been growing a beard to blend with the trees. Voldemort have been tracking him down on a bear and with army of dementias too. They were rely old gosts so they fagget much only remember to eat face…..

Autor note: now from connor perspective

SUDDENMLY! SCARCEY FACE COME ONTO TO YOUR FACE AND THEN DEMENTIA EAT IT AND DIE?! BECAUSE IT WAS ACTUALLY ASSID. But you were waring bultet prove jacket so ur immune. R on montaun side in cave but voltairemort is on your tail and he chop it off with axe. U fall down becuz u cant balanced anumoar because u aksidently became a kangro form potion testing class. U git bak up but now is too late? Boldwort is rite above u and u accident lok up his pants becuz he rite there. "Baka, u pervert say goldmorts" says voledemot. Den u kick his leg and gif him niiplle cripple. He RAWRS WITH ANGREEEE!111 "THEN GET UP" from connor head. You run down mounting and see 2 dark paths but you cant decide wit way2go so you flip to page 86 accidentally because you panic! Now you back at Hogwarts in principles office and see…..

 **Arc 6:** _Vietnam Flashbacks and in general, normal flashbacks and flash bangs_

*Flashback*

It was the annal **blood** vs **crypts** gang war at Hogwarts. Gryffindor was the **blood** and Ravenclaw was the **crypts**. Slithering and puffles got killed so they don't excyst anymore. The leders of each gang would have a gutter rap batle 2 c who is the best gagn. The lider of the **blood** was hairless potera n tha leafer of the **crypts** was a zombi.

Hariles opoter:

bash u in the brains, ill curb stomp ya face.

Ill Smash ya, im insane, we'll take this to the grave.

While ya lying 6 feet under, im also 6 feet under, fuckin ya mother

I already capped ya brother

I switched me wand for a glock 18

My gun is cocked and ur looking pretty lean.

Ill take u out with bars u've never seen

Take ya head off with a crowbar you'll never see.

You got no **blud** so you cant front on me **blud**

Kick ya 2 da dirt face down in the mud

It's a stormy british night out here in the cemetery

When I draw my knife come round here and be wary

Ridin through the projects with ma nigga his face scary.

Zombi:

Now I know u rhyme poor, so you better learn

Bile is frothing from my mouth, got a dose of heartburn

That's an indigestion injection,

Smack you in the face with my huge erection,

Ill rip you open like a c section

Ill bite you in the face, ill bite you on the balls

Ill bite you all over ur bedroom walls

I'd eat your brain but u don't have one

Fuck all dat shit, ur over son

Ok bitch you want some more

Dis is da encore

Ill knock you to da floor

Come over here gracias

Im gonna stick my dick in ur grassy ass

Throw you through a window

Like one man one jar there'll be glass in your ass

Taste my dead cum

A blast from the past

Harliss Potter:

Now enuf with this meanness

My rhyme style is seamless

Hey zombi u seein this

I am a genius

When hoes tryna run up on me on the block

Im reloading, step back, click clacking this glock

Watch you twist as I fill your brain with lead

Remember rule #2, double tap to the head

You tryna talk to the feds… ho

But now you two times dead… doh

Ooh, you wanna step in the spotlight

Please bitch, you don't rhyme tight

When I spit on this track I set it alight

So don't come round here tryna battle alright

It's done, settled and finished that's right

Zombi:

Gargle gargle bargle youll never win

Your bullets aren't strong enough to penetrate my skin

When I flex on a bitch I hit them with that gargle

When I step to a snitch I let them have that bargle

I scratch all my skin off when I have an itch

I like to be spanked like a little bitch

But only by my grave keeper

Because hes a keeper

Hes the only one that can penetrate me deeper

Because hes a fuckin faggot, but I don't know

When its game time, he make me bend real low

Now back to the rap, ill bite your arm til it snaps

I don't care if you think im gay, I don't give 2 craps

My jaw is dropping off, just like your rhyming skills

Gargle gargle bargle go swallow a bottle of pills

It'll make u real ill, but still, its betta if ur killed

Now this battles really over, theres no way that you've won

Come find me in my coffin, im scared of the sun, hun

~chuuuu~~~~

After the rap battel, it was time to judge the winna but zombi was eaten the other guy so zombi was win. So crypts win this year because they won. **Then zombi was deprest so he stated slitting his wrists and crying tears of blood**.

Next day. We morn the deaf of zombi, he died by slitting his writss.

*Flashback over*

*New Falseback*

Ban bang bagn, gun sounds in the air, because a gunnwas shooting bultets at peeple. It was Vietnam. Sound of grendad explosm go off and the sound of a big bomb goes go off. It sounded like an exploshun. "I still rememver it today!" say buck beak, "It was all a dream, I used to read Word Up magazine, Salt'n'Pepa and Heavy D up in the limousine, Hangin' pictures on my wall, Every Saturday Rap Attack, Mr. Magic, Marley Marl, I let my gun rock to the sound of kidz bop. Smokin' weed and eating bamboo and cock. Way back, when I had the red and black stained shirt with the hat to match. Then I checked my pocket watch and was time to become a wizard and go to Hogwarts and retire from the military."

*Frenchback over*

*nother flashback*

Connors houz at nite: documentry

It was 3am at the bennet household. Connr was jerking off to fimfictions while watching oni chichi at 144p over the minimap. Fim fiction covered his skills and he was playing one handed using binded keys on his mouse. He was playing with the new qop arcana in ultra hd in showcase view. The new arcana allowed customisable feetures amd to add or take awau clotes. Biggo was aslo up because je was awerewolf and a succubus in the middle of devouring a viticm. Connors parents were up too whoiopping the family slave. Slave bent was hogtied and had a ball gag in theire moith. "it seems we need to fill those empty holes." Said Ms McBreen Connors mum. Connors paretns were both futas so rest in peace slave bennett. The end.

Now it 4am and connor futa 2. Ms McBreen Connors mum said "connor help us deal with slave bennet" connr went up to see slave nett. "ur turn" says Ms Mcbreen Connors mum. Connot grabbed lsave benntet and pulled his eyes out and ate them. Lucky slave bennett was wolverine so they grow back. Then he ate ears too. " mmm yum" saud contour. Then connor pull all teeth out and put them in cereal because they ran out of milk becayse slave bennett stoped making it. "crunchy…!" connor say " gotta have my calciyum." Then once connor finish cereal he stick peepee in slave benders butt and use his magic the gathering spell to grow his peepee into a 42 inch megahammer. It come out of slave bennett mouth and Ms McBreen sit on slave bennetts face. The end.

*end if nother flashback*

*new flashdrive*

Connor and boggo liked to fuck in the back room because they weren't related way back before hogwars got debtstroyed by gamg wars. Hogwarts used to be in Vietnam but then there was war it got moved so that why hand break retired and became a buzzard. Anyway, Connor wasn't not relayed but then now they are becayse suge knight tried to assassinate one of them so they became related through gang affiliation, because they both crypts. He tried to put **blood** **blood** in boggo and connor was **blood** so now they have the same parents but then parents died in car crash so they aren't really related so they aren't gay wtf? So, now. Anyway again. They in storage room trying potions. They see gender change potion but it smelled like lemonade so they drank it and became girls. Then they saw potion that look like coke but smelled strange so they drunk anyway because they were pretty thirsty becuz they loked themself Inn axadentally. The portion thay drunk was actauly!...

I woke up after sleeping a long time, boggo was beside me clutching a portion which we thoufht was coke but actually coma potion? I try to wake bono up but he was too busy with youtubing so he stay asleep. This is when I kiss bigoo on lips with my mouth. He wake up in shock surprisingly. But to my shock and surpise, he kiss back? "I luv u konachan say bigot. me too" say boggo. "I love you bogre" screeches sexily conna.

SUDENDLY, SCARY FACE BASH TRHOUGH DOOR. "JEWS ROH DAR!111" SCREAMED SCARY FACE RELAXINGLY on his bike AND STARTING SHOOTING LOVE BULTETS SEDUCTIVELY. Connor and boggo get hit by them and now they deepen they love. They run out of room and as they run they both think: How scary face become scary face? Wtf lol?

*flashdrive storage full*

*pony flashback*

It was a relaxing day in ponyville. Pearjack was in the process of dismembering pinkiepie relaxingly. As pegjack relaxingly grabbing pinkiepies leg and put it in a blender relaxingly. She singed relaxingly to block out the sound of pinkiepies relaxing screams. Pearjock remember relaxingly about pinkiepie eat twilight sparkle and made her into cupcakes with leisure relaxingly. Now it was time to make pinkiepie into cupackes as revenge for relaxingly eating twilight sparkle with relaxing leisure and vigor. Since she was a pony she taste good and sweet like sugar and relaxing. Pearjak relax when she think of that. Pearhack belnded pinkiepie ina blender and made her into cupkakkes made from pinkiepie relaxingly. And gave to all ofther ponyies relaxingly. They all laughed and ate pinkiepie relaxingly while relaxed. "Mmmmmmmmm, she taste good and now im relaxed say tricksy" say Trixie relaxingly. The relaxing end.

*end of pony flashback*

*Josh's new bike*

It was a normal day in the sadler household. It was time to sacrifice Hayden sadleer. They wore eating dinna and and and and then grab knife ( ! ) Hayden scare and now he get stab and josh do the honours and they eat him and throw him into the fire. And draw pentagram with his blod and red COLOR!

"callyman killaman monja la cam" say all family accept hayden because dead.

Satan spawn in room and stan come oyt and say hi but his name was satan lol. "Thanks 4 ur fine donation, you have been granted 1 wish. Anyone that you want.

Since josh did the honours he spoke, "I want a new bike." Say josh. "Right away sir" say satan sanely. "what colour you want tho?" Josh say he want black bike with rainbow pentagrams on it because gay satan rights remember. "Welllllll… We have a 2 FOR 1 DEAL ON BIKES RIGHT NOW! So anyone else want a new bike tooooo?" Josh brother caleb say he want one and he get white bike so it can be stained easier for some reason also it made of fabric so absorb blood haha. "Coming right up gentlemen."

"Thanks mr satan!" "call me santa" say satan. They got they bikes and went to bed.

*final flashback*

SCARY face revenge and revealed to be josh sadker btw.

4rc 7: Lanky finds out the truth

But before that, remember connor in principe office? Ok good. Anyway, so connor in the office and he see a computer on the desk, he hax into the harddrive and finds evidence that olde le'mort is actually buck beaks cousin!? Buick bucik is evol? It all make cents now, because love is evol rigt? Connor spell love backwards in his head and relize tha trufe. So apparently, buck buck is bad now.

Back to the story, Mr lankchroma continent is talking with boggo bennet and he ask her why she cry **tears of blood**? "Y u cri **tears of blood**?" questioned mr lankycunt seductively. She wink back sexily because she confused with sexuality now. Am I gay? But I don't know that yet thinks boggo. They walk past principes office and see kona leaving the room. "what you doing in there?" say mr lankycunt. "run guys buick buick is evol" says connor, crying sadly. They all sobbed wisely, because they were thinking about how to excape hogwurst. Then SUDDENTLALLY, BUCK BEAK CAME IN RIDING ON A BROOM STICK!1 "WHO GOES THERE!?" SAID BUCK BREAK. HE WAS WEARING HATEBLOCKERS BUT THEY MADE HIM BLIND.

"ur bad" say kona. "what evidence" say buck break. "look" say conna.

Evidence ^

It was….

Buck beekz birf certikate!?

"Oh dang. Im caught. But nnow u die" Buck bukakke jump on broom sticks and fly towards He could see the anime in his eyes and felt angst and ragrets towars not killing comma beforehand. Comma climb up wall and break through roof and run off. He got away.

After everyone defeat buck beak he now in jail and so is voldemortlt, it was time to feast. Chicken tonight and they ate buck beak becayse he was like big chicken. "This taste good" say herminione. She don't care that she eat because he become evil now so whatever lol. "Its not bad btw because chicken is good. So is bacon haha." Say hermilone.

So once they finished the feast they all went to check who was alive. Btw all the other students died in a fire lol. So only the main characters survived hehe xD.

So now they gather everyone that living and they make a list of living peoples.

Alive:

Herminshome - alone

Conna – In love with bingo

Boogo – in love with comma

Lanky – so strong

Scary face - is josh!?/

Anna – sleeping in island resort in hell

Slave bennett – in jail

Pearjack – pretty living

So these are alive right?

Dead:

Rem san

Femal ash katchcum

Zombi

Harilies potta

Buck beak

Old lemort

Ron Weedly

Shortcokc homie

Now these guys are dead soooo…

BUT THEN

SUDDEMGLY, SCARCEY FACE PRESENT WITH NEW CELEBRITY DRAMA. ZOMBI IS…. GAY? "So basically, zombi is gay, im not going to dig any deeper with this. He got bitten by a gay ant that was trying to spread chemtrails around so he become zombi so then deopression and slit his writs and die in a car crash after drinking a fifth of vodka "You dare me to drive. You hear that, that's slave bennett in the trunk. I didn't slit his throat, I just tied her up. Im almost at the bridge now." And suddenly he seas and ant on his wind scream and uses whimscreen swiper to swipe off the ant but it squishes and exploded chemtrails so now he gay and drive off bridge and forget to send that shit out.

Then mrlankycunt see his grave and wonder why he got out of bed at all, there was morning rainclouds on his window but he still could kind of see because he had night vision and it was grave of zombi and he realised zombi was his biggest fan. His named was something satan before he became gay and zombi so yeah. And that means slave bennett is dead too .

Everyone crying because mrlankycunt is actually rapper and everyone his fan, but…

"no one got fans like I do,

no one got it as bad as my life dude,

you see a white dude,

but the street raised me,

grinding everyday I aint lazy,

my first bike right? I stole it from a crack head,

he mistook my brother for me, I saw him shot dead,

I saw my dad beat my mother until she stopped moving,

she was bleeding so much, so she wasn't bruising,

I had to watch her lifeless body layed to rest,

I swore on my life, id kill my dad like a fucking pest,

At 13, I shot my dad in the back with his own gun,

Who woulda thought you'd be killed by your own son,

But he killed his own wife, my own mum,

When I was down on life, she was my only one,

I took the keys to his truck and drove outta town,

Swerving, I pull up for gas, my glock got eight rounds,

One for each person, I took eight down,

13 years old, wanted by the state now,

So I push my wheels up to hogwarts and it grew wings,

Fly through the gates to a new life, imma be the king,

So yall better sing, ill be cashing out big time, chaching!"

Everyone cry because such a beautiful message in the story, you aren't born famous, you gotta earn glory, although his life was heinous, he got back up even after the world razed it. He had the strength raise up, and grasp success when the opportunity came up.

Now that everyone finish crying, they all went for a swim together down at the local blood river. It was blood so vampires could drink it, but secretly some tomato juice lol.

 **Arc 8:** _The return of old lemormon_

But just before they leave for river, Old lemormon walk in room and everyone get scarred for life from seeing it. Now they all start slitting their wrizts in unison together because so scary mormon… and so religious? Xd. Suddenly old lemormon plan was master plan to plan to turn Hogwarts into Utah? It was renamed Hoglake City and now mormons everywhere. SCARCEY FACE CUM IN ROOM and see old lemormon. He get scared too almost like frozen in carbonite like Han solder? Old lemormon now speak, "Scarce, I always knew u were a lil fagget every since gay spider in car and we crash and died. This when mother try give birth but die at birth so u only child now because baby die in car crash. U never know ur mother, she ran off with another woman because she didn't get brain fixed. But we all survived car crash btw but not your brother. Anyway-" scarce cut him off, "Your not my dad, my dad died in a car crash." Ol lemormon speak again, "no I am your father, but I have to kill you" He swing his saber but but but but but scarcery face dodge it but not quite dodge it and it cut off his dick so now he become priest and he ride to mormon church on new bike while carving pentagrams into his balls. But since he doesn't have a dick anymore, he must be a girl so its not gay now wtf, because he cant get boner. And he now priest but he girl so now nun and he like pegging for jesus because god said its ok as long as she send video of it, because porn is blocked in heaven.

Now river time.

SUDDEMNLY, SEE SLAVE RIDING ON PLANK DOWN RIVER?! HE WAS…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…ALIVE! THE PLANCK WAS BIGGO?

"I save slave and zombis mixtap. I turnt into raft so he live before he die and mixtape too."

So now slave alive again after he drowned. Biggo sawed planking on facebook 8 yr ago an thought was cool so he did it. Bingo is HERO!1

All people at river swimming, mr lankycunt looking so hot because so hot body. **It almost make river boil because so hot.** DD was size of boob of biggo, she looked so hot too in bikini. Everyone secretly looked with binocular at butt too because was so nice. Boggo walk over to slave bennett and lean over in front of him. He sees ass and get boner whoops. Bogo say she is picking up something in water and she let slave touch her ass. Slave touch and sudden instant rush of adrenaline in his body. "It soft and nice" say slave. Everyone jealous. Kona come over and grab biggo and pull her out of water. "What you doing, you supposed to love me instead." Comma go and drag slave bent in to deep water and start drowning him, because he cant breathe under water because not a fish haha. Connor tie rock on slave bennett and he cant swim up so he drown.

But out of the corner of his eye he notice the rock was actually bingo and she turn into girl again and pull slave out of water. Her boobs rubbed against slaves back and he got boner again. He felt happy btw. She pick slave up and put him on the sureline. He coffed becuz he ate water when drowning. Bonno turned into gun and started shotting angry bultets at conga. Cona dodge and slither up side of Hogwarts and climb to top. He was the main antagonist now and so was old lemormon.

Boggo arks if slave ok. "r u ok slave" she ask. "yes" he say. "Come by my room later" she say.

COULD IT BE? BOGGGO LOVE SLAVE BENNTET INSTEAD? It all add up now, she save slave 3 times now. Could it also be? That CONNOR WAS EVOL ALL A LONG?

Flash back:

"Then connor throw smoke bomb down and disapeer in dust. Slave look round but not see connor. Then slave realise connor cut grapple hook and he start fall down. He fall on top of…..

SUDDENDLY SCARY FACE IS BACK AND SHOT BULTET FROM GUN AT FACE OF Falling slave BENNT BUT BOGGO JUMP IN WAY!11 as he jump in air he say "I gay 2" he catch bullet in mouth with his mouth wisely and bravery. "mmmm bullet like dk, tasty. I no die! HAHa" and then he disaper in cloud of smoke and only plank of wood remain. It was decoy! Boggo was actallu just piece of wood and slkave live? Everyone look around and sup prize 2 c scar face no longer hear and boggo gone and connor gone and they disapurred." Now think about it. So connor cut grapple hook for why? Because he want to kill slave, but biggo save him. Then connor disappear before he could be caught!

Next situation:

"He got bitten by a gay ant that was trying to spread chemtrails around so he become zombi so then deopression and slit his writs and die in a car crash after drinking a fifth of vodka "You dare me to drive. You hear that, that's slave bennett in the trunk. I didn't slit his throat, I just tied her up. Im almost at the bridge now." And suddenly he seas and ant on his wind scream and uses whimscreen swiper to swipe off the ant but it squishes and exploded chemtrails so now he gay and drive off bridge and forget to send that shit out." This one is tricky, but connor actually killed zombi in secret already and **stole** his skin so it was connor trying to sabotage and **KILL** slave! But remember boggo save him?

And now the last one is recent so you probably remember. COnnror try to drown him but bogno save him so there you have it. Comma was evil all along. "Roar!" connor screech loudly from on top of Hoglake. Everyone scared of him, because he is super buff now and 7ft tall and has biceps wider than biggos body.

Time for biology class because they all check their watch.

 **Arc 9:** _Comma goes into hiding and biggo gets an ass hiding_

So basically conna is missing now and everyone is scared of him. Peopple start seeing gosts arund hoglake becuz connor can control ghosts now because he become a necromancer but also a wizard still and he comtrol dementias.

Bang bang bang say biggo as she become gun and satart shoting scared butlets at the dementias before they can suck up slaves face and then he get alzheimers. Slave looking out that window and see the nightshow and connor is ring master! Slave is frightened, because conoor is controlling loins and tigress. He see slave and lock eyes. Connor has 3 eyes now because he is **ILLUMINATIII!** Cray cray huh? He fly towards hoglake city from the nightshow towards hoglake city. He sends his loins to attack the walls but mrlankycunt eat them because he like steak tartare, but then tigress come in doing kungfu and swing fists and legs. One catch lanky and he fall off roof of hoglake city. He hit ground and knocked out, coonnor fly down and scoop him up…

BUT!

Anna kendick swoop in at last second and take lanky instead. "He's mine cunt" says anna to connor. "cull her" say connor as he throw axe at anna. She dodge because she is super evasive and fly into a portal she created that go to hell. "He is cumming to relax in my island resort in hell btw" aanna say and she fly in portal.

Connor roar with anger and fly away and tigress jump away too. So everyone gather themselves and have a meeting in the dance hall where they all first met. It didn't get burned down or something. They walk in and dj already playing tunes. He was wearing a mask so they couldn't see his identity. They all danced around and cried sadly becuz lanky had been taken away by anna kondrick! Connor had send gosts into hoglake city to find the others to make them fogot everuthing. They looked the doors and putt some chares to block the open of the doors. They all started dancing around to cheer up and not start slitting they writs because sad because lost friend. Meanwhile, biggo and slave sneak out sneakily and go to biggos dorm. Suddenly the door shaek and dementias are outside banging on door. They moan in anger and make the boooooo sound to spook the people. The door was made out of steal so it wont brake. "Time for party" say dj. But the dj WAS….!

IT WAS OLD LEMORMON AND HE TAKE OFF MASK TO **REVEAL OLD LEMORMON!1!**

Josh was by his side as a nun and was spying everyone in the room while holding a cross up religiously. He looked around with religious intent waving the cross with the means of being religious and expressing religion. Everyone stop dance and look at old lemormon and he speak. "so everyone is hear right?" they nod nervously, but no one notice no biggo or slave lol. They blind or something wtf. Also you have to be patient if you want to find 0ut wut happen to boggo and slave you pervert *blows raspberry*. Old lemormon speak again and say, "you have to become Mormons or you all die to the dementias! Mwuahahahhahahahhahahahjajajjajslhfkhvouavi" SUDDENGLY ALL THE WALLPAPER COME OFF THE WALLS AND IT IS A CHURCH!? AND NO TECHNOLOGY BECAUSE NOW THEY ALSO AMISH LOL! Old lemormon pick up plowing tool and smash Hermione iphone because **NO TECHNOLOGY! ROARRRRR! HAHA.** Btw only people in room are herminion and pearjack and scary face which is josh lol so yeah they are blind. Dementias keep banging door. "BANG BANG, let me into the room, I know you want it, BANG BANG, all over you, ill suck your face up" say leader dementia. H3 w snt pl y1ng ar0und. He was serios. PEarjack cry out and morph into werewolf and vampire at the same time. Josh get scared and run and hide. Old lemormon stand up and take out hedge trimmers. Herminion draws up a ring and they fight. Pearjack run in a deafly dodge hedge trimmer chop and slice and bite old lemormon. He fall down and pearjack suck all blood out and now is super strong. Old lemormon has no blud left so he die. But then pearjack look closely and it was a dementia in disquise! The dementias had broken in and were chasing after herminein! Pearjack was enriched with energy so she fight them off and herminion grab the real old lemormon and josh and run out of room. But coona was watting 4 them already. "Times up fuckheads" kona says and charges at hermionion. Old lemormon run back to room and start grabbing materials like wood and stuff. Hermionen dodges but not quite and gets grabbed on dress by connor. He rips it off and he sees she has another dress underneath. **MODESTY! JOSH IS VERY PLEASED.** He now has a crush on Hermione. Her new dress looks very nice, it was made from bultet proof silk and stuff like that so it was soft but also defender of her.

Herminion keep dodging butlets because don't want to smudge dress because it was very new. So then connor take out uzi and spray, he say: "you better pray that my shit jam." But it didn't so josh got hit by bultet and start blooding. It hit his shoulder and another on his thigh. Ouchy. Not fatal but painful thinks hermioniojene. She is scared 4 her safety, but connor run out of biltets and take out new gun. It was rocket launcher! This one would kill if it hit, josh was first target. But herminion pick him up and run. She was fast think comma. He is smart though and plan trajectory and shoot rocket. Herminion is gonna die and get hit because connor is too smart. Its almose the end of josh and hermionion. BUT JUST AT THAT MOMENT, old lemormon come out of room and shot gun bulltets at the moving rocket and hit it! The gun was made of wood and metal and random materials. "you don't need technogloy to be a gun man!" he had made the gun from spare material! He esploded the rocket of connor and save them. Kona run away and fly out of hoglake city with all the other dementias following. But no one throought of tigress and she sneak up behind josh and bite him and he become gay and grow a dick again but also get a vagina so now he futanari. Then tigress jump out and leave hoglake city too.

Sooooooooooo…. Now it's time for boggo and slave.

Boggo lead slave to her room. Boggo was wearing nice clothes ya know. She was wearing shorts and slave could see nice butt under shorts. She had nice legs too and slave felt happy. He like this girl. Is nice. Campbell is a shallow tool btw.

They go into room and bongo kiss slave unsadly becayse she was happy hhaha. Slavce kiss back because he happy 2. Slave take her shirt off with nervous brain. He aint did this before he thought. "are you a virgin?" bogo ask. "Nah, im a pro." He said. Fuck, what have I done boggo thought. Of course she'll know im a vergan. "I need toilet" say aslave. He go to toilet. He practice what he goonna do so he take out phone and watch some porn 2 c. He learn and memrise. Then he done toilet. He wash hands nervely. Boggo was waiting on bed kneeling sexly. She look nice think slayve. He dive on bed like scuba diver and boggo catch him and now kising. Boggo take belt off and reach in pant and feel hard thing. It was a gun lol becuz it was his pocket instead haha. She throw gun away to floor and unzip pant because like jean so zipper. Feel hard thing. Now she stroke hard thing and realise it dick. Haha good gess think bogo to her brain. Slave think and remember safe sex and quandong appear and put on because safe. Now time for go time. about to do the sex and then….

Boggo grab and say "I vergin so be gently."

Lucky slave. He feel better and sex happen and since slave good memory he do everythin he sore well and it go good and then boggo roll over and say, "fuk mi in ass pls," as you do. Slave give boggo ass a pounding and then they tired and sleep together. Boggo fall asleep on chest and not wearing many cloth.

Next morning! DinG DING DING ALARMMMMMM! Boggo smack alarm and it break. It was time for biology class but slave no want to go and slave no either. Boggo kiss slave and give hug and sleep again. Sooooooo anyway in bology class.

It was a lesson about what inside a frog.

SUDEMBGLY A NEW TRANSFER STUDENT COME INTO CALSS AND IT WAS….

SARAH WOODENLOCK!

"hey guys im nu to hoglake city"

Also Campbell now in calss but connor just break in thru roof and kill him and leave looooool so no Campbell haha. Anither thing, josh is now in the skool 2 and ol lemormon become prinsipple. After biolgy clas it was time for recess and pray to god because ol lemormon establish new religion in school. End of Arc.

 **Arc 10:** _696 words_

Sooooo what is up guys? How are you reader? Anyway. Sarah and other students go to recess to pray. They all pray to god and josh think is good now. Then come in late of course, biggo and slave and biggo on slave back sleeping still. Now biggo doesn't have to do yoga anymore btw because she got fucked. Mean wile in recess people got angri becuze they all religious now or executed by ol lemormon. The school slowly started to fill up with new students because it got rebuilt by ol lemormon after the gang war broken it down it ashes and rubble and all the other students died because a fire. So since new students come in it generating money again and now hoglake city is a university and also a church at the same time so dunno wtf is up with that shit. Since sarah is a new student the story has to follow her moves for a bit at least. So sarah is praying and shit and then ol lemormon say its enough praying and time to eat. But first they all have to confess any sins or poison food and die hehe xd. They go to confession both and realise they are actually in role model music video and Eminem in booth and they talk to him and don't even know dot dot dot… uwu Mist oppatunity imo. Buttttttt… Lamkycunt suspect something so he rap his sins and now Eminem signed him on shady records. Sick! Now since they finished saying sins they all eat, but one student die because pranked and put poison in someones food for a prank. Dang unlucky to be them lol. Anyway the main characters are eating all they food and now they all full from eating all they food bc they was a lot of food. So now it was time for the family annual Hogwarts vacation but not yet. All of them finished and went to class again because now it is a school again so they don't have some much free time anymore. Ol lemormon make the school more striked and now is ivy league school lollllllllllll. So classes are boring and we haven't heard about mr lankycunt for a while.

30 mins before in hell. Anna Kendrick and lanky are having a good time watching pitch perfect and anna think it time to fight so she unsheath her sord and swing and lanky dodge and take out his broadsword which was actually only a dagger right now. You fight to escape or you are traped 4eva and cant leave. Dang. He fight and his dagger now growing, it grow into excalibur and he ready to fight. He swing and control it with telepathy because remember guys have 2 brains, one in the head and other in dik. So yeah its dick mode right now and it snakes around in the air and dodges annas blade and smack her right in the face. "More," anna say, "fuck me." He doesn't deny so yeah that happens and now she worn out because he so strong and he outlast her in the bedroom. somehow that's posible dunno realy. "I had a good time today," lanky say as he open up portal. He jump in portal and see sarah new at hoglake city and ol lemormon is principate of sckool now. "What have I mised this time" They all turn and Herminion spek, "So much lol. Haha but not really tho."

"ahhhh g" calen say and btw this is before all sinning confessions just in case you thought it didn't make sense. I wrote a time stamp above so it makes sense for all those who doubted my ability to write a book looking at Campbell, with ur trash story with a shitty word count vs my god story. Try to keep up noob. Anyway every one have a good ol chat with eachother and they all talk and vibe with lanky new record label. Ol lemormon agree it was still good flow even though there was mention of premarital sex. Whooooo /psies. Josh think need brain fix tho. End of arc 10.

Author note: New Term:

Now is time for a new change of scene. From now on they are called terms.

Btw guys. New term new haha!

 **Term 1:** _New life_

School was about to start for the new year and the ordinary school life they knew so well was about to be changed for ever!1 But first, it was the annual beach day at Hoglake city and the gang was back together, but this aint no scooby doo shit. There was Herminion Grengar, J0sh Sadler aka mah boy scarecey face, Pearjack the werepony vampire devil, Sarah woodenlock, boggo bennett, slave bennett and lanky who was alone in his own zone and he don't care. Other students came too but they aren't important because they are only present for plot convenience. There was a rumble of voices chatting as they all boarded the boat that would take them to the hidden wizard island. Since wizards can not be integrated into society, they derived a plan becayse calculus in maffs class, to go to the Hogwarts beach on a hidden island that only wizards can see but also magical creatures because they are magical duhhhh. Mr Lankcyka got everyone on the boat because he was the cappn of the ship. Once everyone on they sailed off to the hidden leaf. Once on the island he dumped everyone off to have beach things done like building sandcastles and buryin eachother alive. Normal beach activities. He went away to park the boat and search for some booty because he was a pirate.

"Yar har fiddle-dee-dee, being a pirate is alright with me!

Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!

You are a pirate! (Yay!)

We got us a map (a map) to lead us to a hidden box

That's all locked up with locks (with locks) and buried deep away

We'll dig up the box (the box), we know it's full of precious booty

Bust open the locks, and then we'll say "hooray!"

Yar har fiddle-dee-dee

If you love to sail the sea, you are a pirate!

Weigh anchor!

Yar har fiddle-dee-dee, being a pirate is alright with me!

Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!" sings Lanky. His singing was so beautiful it lured in a siren. "Come to rocks sweet sailor, I wanna nail ya, what do you say huh," said the mysterious voice. He parked his boat up next to the rocks and dodged a reef because he is a pro driver so no shipwreck. He jumped off boat onto the rocks and the fog made it impossible to see but then he realised it was just a shit ton of people vaping. He could only see a few metres in front of him and before he knew it he saw the siren. Then he realised she was actually a vampire. It was bigger than any booty he had ever dug up wink face. She took his hand she said, "My mum is a doctor or something and I have acreage. Anyway, lets go back to your boat." They went back to the boat and sailed back to the beach. After boat parked somewhere near the shore it was time to take the smol boat to go to land. It was a tinny. It was called ol faithful. It had holes in the bottom that were covered with duct tape because it was untreated tinny so rust. The boat sank so they swim back but shraks in the WATER! Shraks come swim over and try to eat the vampier and mr lankycunt. Vampire booty bump dem away and sharks don't come back llllooool. So they got back to shore and now its time to swim in the sea. Everyone else already swimming and lucky vampire and lanky already wearing swimsuit. Look nice think lanky. She say get on back. Lanky does because she say so and vampire superstrength so she can do it. He feel butt so errowsed. Anyway other popel at the beach too. They brought dead body off Campbell for whatever reason but he zonbi so he come back to life and now swimming lol. He sees vampire and **PHYSICALLY CAN'T** tell if they are good looking whatsoever, but gets boner from seeing lanky because so hot body and now zongbie coma. They put his body in water for prank and drown whoops. As for the other peeps. There were some others but as for the main cracters they all swimming haply in the oshin. Josh is a rapper btw also, he was practiviyng some bars in his head. "I never popped my cherry before I got married, please stop, im weary that your potter is hairy." Everone say wtf hehe xd:

"wtf hehe xd" say everyome. Jish think raper now but lanky only rapper in the building now because josh get dumped in ocean for being bad wrappa. Ok so for the rest of the people. They all swimming and is pretty fun. They me gusta the swim. Haha also mrlankycunt is the mane cracter nao. Jsoh think it good didea to bring drug ti the beach but it was a bad idea nd and now they all high accept lanky and vamp becuz remember they both did hpe at school and reliced tht drug bad 4 u so yeah. Anyway, lanky hasa nic e tiem with ginger vampire and other high peple swim and some drown but no main charctars because that woukd b unforantionel unfortuneante unfornatie unfortunate and oinconvnient 2 da plot. Anyway now since josh got high he reliced his inner gay and aslo got schrizophrenica. Josh latch onto nearest male and start kiss and now try get fuck in butt becase theat wat al gays do now btw. And then josh start preaching gay marriage to while getting fucked because actually connor at beach now too and fukcing josh.

SUDENDILY, OL LMORMON COME FROM SHADOWS IN THE SEE AND TIGRESS AND LOINS COME OUT AND START EATING EVIEREEEEEONE!111!1 "HAHAHAHAHAHA MWUAHA! I HAVE TURNED HOGLAKE CITY INTO MONSTER HOUSE BECAUSE IM EVIL! AND NOW THAT WHEN U RETURN IT WILL EAT YOU AND UR TOYSSS MWAUAAHAAHAHAF NOTHING CAN DO ABOUT NO MORE!11 SAY OL LEMORMNOT AS HE CHANGE INTO OLD GRANGPA" SAY OLD LEOMORM exclaimly.

So yeah now that the scol is taken over by evil and now connor is good again and yeah. Erry1 now really scared and run and leather because it like hide of animal because they run ad hide like animal so it like leather haha hehe xd. So basically now theyall scared and josh getting fucked in the ass so he not sacred. Since he hi so he no care no more. "fuck me harder kona pls make my ass pregnant" so now joshpreggo with a _**shit baby in his ass.**_ Since btw it a shit baby so it come out evil in 666 hours so be prepared for a evol villing. Ol grangpa lemormon shtart shoting stake bultets at vampire becuz vamp not student at skol so now getting shot buy evil stakes becuz vampir die by steak. BUT, SINCE LANKY SO FAST AND TORQUE AND MUSCLe he grab bultests AND THROW BACK AT OL LEMOMRON AND HE DODGE AND IT FLY INTO AIR **REALLY HIGH** BUT NO COME DOWN?! So now that ol lemon scared and run and fly AWAY but loins are stil atak and tigress 2. Tigress soopa ninja so dodgeiing and culling other students because overpopulation. And then loins are showing aggression towards the other personas at the beach. Loins start eating the rump of many students and now they dead and loins are full But still EVOL because LOINS never sleep so always attack because they get bored because no bed time ever lol. Anyways its time for action and pearjack start sicking loins and run away to shelta. Meanwahile otra studints are shreking wilderly and some others and screeching with scared intenshuns. Josh start holding up a cross and praying to god but then lightning strike but not god apear it was devil! Devil come over and touch joshs asshole and baby possession of evol sprite now. But josh still high so devil fuck josh in asshole and _**now baby super evol and its now like baby**_ _ **2**_ _ **.**_ So yeahhhhhhhh basically everyone fagget about josh since he also has pussy because tigress bite him remember? Anyway still shit baby. Tigress begin attack vampier but lanky jump in way and flex muscle and tigress faint and in coma because so hot body. Tigress get pick up by leader of the loins andloins retreat back to old lemormon and also it was a prank that comma was good so he retreat with loins 2 but shot some scory butlets before leave and they aslo love butlets and they hit vampr and she fall In love with lanky because so hot body lol.

So now vampire in love with mr lankycommie and they all go back to hoglake siti and alos the problem is they have a evol skol now so good lukc to them xddddddddd.

Now all the students back at hogloke and now its time for the shit baby to come out. Josh into _**labor now so birth of shit baby is now.**_ "Good news say docto say the nurse say josh" said the nurse but it female nurse so now coma… _**Demon swirls go around the room and shit baby amerge from josh asshole and start eat other students and swallow nurse whole. Josh very constipaded becuz now he no shit 4 666 hrs so yeaaaaah he need go poo and it look pregnant because no toilet haha. Now josh toilet and shit baby is evol and now killing students because filled up already from evil energy of eating students. All stdeunts Mormons so they think is time to prey and they bow for shit baby and now converted to evil anergy and shit baby eat them and now hoglake city taken into another damenshun were devols roam around and now every1 sacred for life. Lanky**_ run _ **away**_ from shit _ **baby and**_ go outside. "phew I made it hahahhahah xddddd" exscream lankycunt. Also lanky jump out of mouth of monster house because remember school now monster house becyz old lemonmum grangpa? So basically, lanky think inside his own brain… his thoughts: "I reeember throw steak up in air when no hit lemommormon and it no land and then lanky think to himself and see the new transfer students because remember they culled other so overpopulation now not overpopulation and underpopulation and now not enuf student at aschool and then he see them… New trandfer students appear!" lanky see one student with a steak in his head and thruu the ears so deaf. "hoodmourning say lanky!" other studetns loke over and up to monster hiuse and remeber thay in hell now or other demonshun _**because evol sprite shit baby.**_ So yeah. _**And since shit babu the king of monsieur hau5 it evol and purple and yellow meen royalty you know? And plus since evol presents arund that mean difference text haha.**_ Back to the story lol. New deaf trendsfur student at sjool. "Say hello say transfer students commands author says students." First trans student speak and deaf, " "next transfer student speak and also the next and last think that trandsfer schtudint. "Hey there, my friend need fix brain and I also meemlord student my name keeney student and I am study memeology and spañol at shool but I leave school and no like and my fave meem is 2013 shrek memes." Also deaf student speak in wingdings 3 becuz he deaf so sign language is closest to moon rune. Then keeney take out poster of sherk and put a fedorea on his scalp becus he is brain not fix yet. He also pro reddita edita. This all thought of keeney btw because since meme he only no comic san only font master race. He take out beem sord 2 and then sheep out of bag and he also 3 foot tall becuz meme hobbit. "I leave school and no one like meme so I come here and sell counterfeit meem. I try go Bueno aires but they only counterfeit currantsee and c shells. Now hoglake closest place to find refugee like me in school and yeah." It look big and scare fink keemey and almost get right into news but not yet. Because he feel presents of scarcey face inside so reluctance because less subscite. Ssssso now it time for lanky to invite new teanfar sutdents inot the school. Shit baby disappeared and schooo back at Utah but still momsta house because _**lingering evil sprite remane**_. So you better be careful or die. Anway it the annal school first meeting and sclarse roster change and it look like mr lanky cumt in the same classa as keemey and deaf and vamp now in school because past initiation of steak attack and surive loins and now need new principal because old grangpa leomormon now evil agin. Ill do it say "herminiojn" as she step up to the plate and collect principle gear to become precipitation of skol. And since new principle new religion like king of Persia religopn of new king hahahaha. Since Hermine LIKE eating chicken and bacon they preys for pig to be merge with chiken into beig animal and it come true because so much faith. So now new religion is for pray Chigs because it like mix of chicken and pig name? So now students called pigens and not pagans because they no travel around Europe because Utah so Mormons expelled for momsta haus. So now lanky main krater rigt so look at his watch and it time for biology class and time for experiment and since herminione is now neonazi, human experiments. Josh first experiment. They learn that josh family die in car crash and he almost dye 2 but since car crash was with a vampire car family that one bite him as it die and j0sh vamoire and he live because were seatbelt on body and almost bleed out but not quite because suck blood of family that dead and survive because he drink 5 litre becuae he had 0 litre left in body but it wasn't gay but then spider come and bite so that when fiurst gay. Also herminone now lider of 4th reich. First exspearmint and herminione take nazi spider and nazi ant from comtainer and both bite josh. Josh lose gay and pussy dispear. And now normal again so experiment over.

SUDDENGLEE, GLEE TV SHOW COME ON TV AND GAY TARANTULA BECAUSE AMERICA, FALL FROM TV SCREEN BECAUSE CONVERT GAY BECAUSE WATHC TV SHOW AD FALL ON JOSH ADNG GET BITE SO NOW JOSH GAY AND THEN GENDER CHANGE SNEK ALSO FALL AND NOOW BITE JOSHA ND NOW NO DICK SO ITS NOT GAY ANYMORE WTF LOL AND THEN CHANGE TV TO DEGRASSI AND JOSH GET DISABLE SO NOW DRAKE. Because gay bite by disabled ant. And wheelchair so he think basketball good now because black and rapper. Now since Hogwarts, so actually DRACO AND NOT DRAKE. Time for next class of day and josh excape from gas chamber but then josh relize that it was gas from whip cream can so he go back and get high so now high. For rest of first day at school there was people going to wrong class room because no one get tiem table so have to guess because funny like prank aHA. Next class was lucha break and the studetns separate into gangs like nerd jock hot grils and detentionaire student.

SUDDENGLU, HERMININE BECUM CYBORGE AND NOW SCHOOL ASSEMBLY TO MEAT NEW PIRINCAPL OF SCHOOL. AND PRANK FALL FROM ROOF AND STINK BOMB AND NOW EVERYONE BLAME JOSH BECAUSE HIGH AND GET 1 YEAR DETENTION. So that why only one detentionaire at the shol. Everyone go home to the dorms because dirty wit stink bomb. Keemey find his dorm and it next to the school prison and scarcey face in school prison which is josh remener but actually dracko now. Inside keemy dorm he make sheep pen for sheep sleep and put hay down so sheep can sleep and also food and water so sheep live there now and keemy like nitting so shave sheep. Keemy need jhobbit bed because hobbit and 3ft tall. He post pinup pictures on his wall all day long and idealises his favourite rappers and knows all their songs. He does for rest of day and then sleep. He also sing for the moment and squeeze and hold it. And then All rest of the people sleep and so does monster house and sheep 2. Btw they cant leave the school now because eaten by monster house.

Athor note: guys! pls dnt h8!11 honepully u can umdetand windign 3

 **Term 2:** _but actually day 2!_

Rise and shine sleepy heads say Principal General Herminone over intercom and now it class time and breakfassed. Monster house stomach grumble but actually was just talk of all the students in the dining hall. Lanky eat all the food but prey before because poison if don't. "Now now estudents, its time for time tabels 2 b delvered to u!" All time table collect by all student and lanky now look timetable.

TIME MUNDY TUSDAY WEDDAY THRUDAY FIREDAY

9.00AM BIOLOGY (EXPERMINET DAY) CHEMISTRY (POTION Drinking class) BIOLOGY (EXPIERMENT) BIOLOGY (THEORY CRAFTING) BOLOGNA (COOKING CLASS)

9.40AM CHEMISTRY (POTIN MAKE CLASS) MATH CLASS (WONDERBRA) WIZARD CLASS BIOLOGY (THEORY TESTING) PRAY CLASS

9.80AM MAFF CLASS (ALGAEBRA) WIZARD CALSS PRAY CLASS FIXIS WIZARDERY

11.00AM ENLGIHS (WRITING) ENGLISH (PUNCTUITION) ENGLAND (GRANGMAR) BEAUTY PAGENT CLASS MOON RUNE CLASS

11.40AM RECESSION (WHEN ACONOMY FALL SO THEY GET A BRAKE) RECESS LUNCH BRAKE LUNCH

Drake so is rapper apear DETENTION

12.40PM PRAY CLASS PHISIX FISXI MOON RUNE CLASS DETENTION

1.20PM Get a break and come back at 5pm for afternoon class and dinnder Get break and come back at 5pm for afternoon class and dinna Get break and come back at 5pm for afternoon class and dinsnee Get brak and cUM back at 5 for class and dimma DETENTION

5.00PM FILOSOPHIE BGMEDIA STUDY MOON RUNE CLASS WIZARD CALSS DETENTION

6.00PM DINDER DINNA DINSNEE DIMMA DINGER

Authoer mote: this shit sucks dood how 2 make table in ? tech mi pls. im not gonna try dat shit aggen.

So that's the time table lol. Now it time to spy on who in his class it Tuesday btw so he look at his watch and it time for chremistree clas. Lanky make his way to the laboritry to drink some potions but on his way he see vampire and flex muscle and niw vampire coma but not quite because she in love so she stay woke fam.

He take her to nurse office and she sleep now but no nurse so she say skip class and fuck me "say vampia." "Hmmmmm, lemme think about it." *Excalibur grow* Meanwhile in chemystery class the role is being called and lanky no there !11.

Roll call:

Pearjack? "Here"

Plot convinient student 1? "Here"

Plot convinient student 2? "Here"

Mr Lankycunt? "…"

LANKY? "…"

HE GONE AND NOW LOCKDOWN AT SCHOOL!? BECUZ NO MAKE ROLL CALL AND ALARM BELL SOUND!

"I tink I should go 2 class sozzo, I don't want detention." Lankrou say but grapple by vampiere and pull into cubbard. "I said fuck me boi" say vampire. "hmm I guess so, wait lady I gotta go." Say lanky now. "I think you should stay and we should have sex." Say lisa ann Vampire. "ok…" say lanky. MEANWHILE ERRYONE SHREKING SCAREDLY AND RUNE AROUND. KEEMY DON'T KNOW WTF IS HAPPEN SO HE RUN AND HID IN DORM AND IN 3FT BED AND HE SEE OUT WINDOW AND C THAT COPPAS ARE ARRIVE AT SCHOOL AND BRING GUN 2. LANKY ALSO THINK SCARE BUT THEN REMEMBER THAT FUCK IS BEST WAY 2 GET RID OF STRESS. He notise pant are already disapear and don't know where so he shrug off and fukc vampier. there isn't much room in the cubbard so he not much room 2 move about so has pick up vampire and hook leg and other leg over arm and she hold his torque muscular hot shoulders with her hands and btw his muscles make engine noises because he so strong. He has 400HP muscles. Anyway, he fuck and remember safe sex btw because don't want baby. Becaususe reember shit baby and evil so yeah. They finish the premarital sex and josh is feeling triggered inside lanky brain. Once done is kiss time and vampire really tired because almost coma because musclae flex and got fuck so she latch onto lanky and suck blood from neck. "im thirsty sozz," say vamp. It ok think lanky, "it ok say lanky". All done and then realise it time for math calss! Because 9.40 now and they rush off because same class now lol. When techer c lanky lock down off and police come over and arrest lanky but he brake away and grab vamp and run into class. Then sit at back and vamp thirsty again. "wait a sec, I need to get some more blood dude." Say lankongo. "hmm okay after class then." Say vampy. "alrighty come meet on roof of sckol at recess." Say lank. "alrighty m80." Replay vampireee. They do matsh ekqayshuns in class and solve diamter of shapes and then do calculus and Wonderbra so now clas over. All the students go 2 they next class they has. It time 4 wiazod class and lanky got 2 ctht calss. It his wiard ssalc he has keemy and boogo and sklave! We haven't heard about sklae and bigo for a wile so now focus on they. Btw they cuple now and valentines dau happen so they cuple. But anyway. They practice splels and lanky do the pizza spell and all eat pizza. YUMM MMMM.! SO now it time for next class because eating all class of pizza becausd tasty pizza so eat it all clas. Now It time 4 _English class. The students happily studied Macbeth and they enjoyed Shakespeare so much because he was the best playwright in the world. Then they practiced old English literature and they conversed with each other and it was all good and swell._ Then the class ended because fuck dat shit. It was time for lunch break now so the students went 2 the dining hall becuz that was da eating spot dood. All teh kids went 2 eat 2getha and it was Pearjack, bongo, sklayve, sarah, josh aka scarcey face aka Dracko aka so call me dracko he say because he is disable in weelchare, next was mr lanku cunt and vampy and keemey. Keemey was smol becuz hobbit even tho once America now nz so hobbit and bring sheep 2 to lunch because was knitting sweata with sheep wool. Btw so keemy need bar stool while all other need chair because smol accept dracko becaus in weel chiar and disabliltiy. Lanky say he have business 2 take car of so he leave with vamp cling 2 shoulder b cuz soooo muscle. Now there tenshun btween students because keemy smeel the scarce radiat of dracko and want to have youtube celebrite drama scoope war/. They engage in kongbat and…

SUDEMBGLY, HERMININE SPEAK FROM MICROPHONE AND ALL PEPLE BREAK EARS FOR A MINUT BCUZ SOOOO LOUD WTF! BUT SUDANLY AGIN, HERMINONE GROW WING AND FLY OVER TO KEEMY AND DRACKO AND TRY BRAKE UP FIGHT!

BUYT KEEMEY NO LISTEN AND DRACKO NO LISTEN AETHER AND KONG BAT BEGYN AGAN AND CHARGING UP POWER BY KEEMY AND DRACO2. " **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP DDDDDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTT NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN?!11** " SCHRIKE KEEMY AND AVOLVE INTO KILLER KEENSTAR. AND DRACKO 2…

SUDDENGMII, SCARCEYFACE COME FROM BEHIDN TREE AAND BEGIN TALKING ABOUT PEWDIEPIE **NOW GAY** AND FAZE RAIN 2. IT WAS….. DRACO!? NOW BOTH EVIL GODS OF NEWS AND NOW FIGHT. WHOLE SKOOL SHAKE AND LANKY ALMOST FALL OFF ROOF ABOVE AND VAMP SUCKING MORE BLOOD BUT FROM A DIFFERENT SPOT HEHE XD. VAMPIRE SO PRO SORD SWALLOWER HEHEHE XDDD.

meanwhile thing have calm down inside and scarece now become experminet of next ebiology class because have split personaility or something now and also gay so need to fix his brain. Herminone take josh away and put in school jail and keemy 2 becayse brake skol prppty of the shcool. So yeah. They sentince is 2 month jail so they wont be heard of for a while and also lanky has detention every Fireday becuz lockdown reemba. Next here of them maybe term 3 but not sure but lanky sneak of detention so be prepared for spy Michelin by lanky. Also here a lil of josh becayse next expiremint on him but then none other okay? So now it time 4 physic class so yeah lanky smart so he now.

It is he go to England class now aha and is actually is physic class because it was a typo. In ficisys while all the other studemts was study the newton ball, he was studing the blade. Lol! Studynt was study cradle newton ball and all is know that is blade is chop through ball so your weapons do not afect mi. "say lanky in his head.". …-… So dat class was bored but is satudy the blade so is learn to be samrai ronin so can one day is serve the great hokage. Anyway, cough cough.

Time for a big break and Gerneral hermineone is like lol ok guys goto home and have fun. But SUDENGLY IS REMEMBER THAT MONSTER HOUSE NOW AND ALL DORM IS TURN TO LABOUR CAMP BECAUSE 4TH REICH AND HERMINIIONE IS CALLED now is GRATE FUHRER. sO lately the school has been change a little and reforms are being introduced, mostly just smol is reform like is now all student have to wear nazi uniform but boycott some studints so now thay is test new gas stove but it was more like oven…

It was the time of year for the school disco tho and all student have to have a patner. The theme of the disco is called poverty theme because all labour camp. Herminione say is disco is actually in Russia and is stalin is the organiser sos what is happen is stalin kill 300 million people now. Basically the school population is dispear now but hermineone is take a few PoW's back to monster house. Basically, now all the student die but is time time time for da new tramdsfers students to come. Only a few stdents is come. Luckily, is experiment is done on all previus studems so now is collect dna of oll and now is make clones to serve Gerneral principle cyborge hilter herminoen.

So yeah, all the students are clones now… except the main characters but they have cloens 2. Ur probably asking why all the students are clomes now and it is trivial to show that the answer is an exercise to the reader. The clone of the main chracters r evol btw and try to steal vamopire form lanky but lnky is say no nno nono. So yeah.

"Mwuahahaha! Vam0pire is my gorl now!" ahah say clone lanky, he take vampire from the by the hand and he say, "funfact, vampire used to play fiddle in an irish band and fell in love with an English man," he try to kiss her neck and take her by the hand but real lanky says fuck off and grabs clone. Clone bitch is grab and lanky is super strong and flex muscle and clone almost faint, is like flash bang you know where you look you go blinded. Yeah its like that sort of but is coma instead. Clone is same as lanky but artificial and flex 2, klanky is cover eys because so smart so avoid coma. Nowwwwww N. its time to fight scene. Lanky was grab clone and throw him to wall and vamoire is like omg so hot and now coma because so hot body. Lanky look in eye of clone and say "I no something about u, u went to laboratorybrook, that's a private cloning lab!" omg crowd chears. Fake lanky isANGER! The next moment will shock you calen I mean lanky is grab imporster lanky and since muscles and tear in half. (FATALITY). Ad he chuck in the bin. He grab coma vampire and he pick her up and now walk to put her to bed in her labour camp dorm he see vampire clone as in like wut bro. luckily lanky is master speller master so is cast amnesia spell and now she forget is evol. It hypnotise spell next and he make her believe she is twin sister of original vampire and put the permanent belief spell on so now is believe it 4 lyfe lol. He also is remember to use wake yo ass bitch nigga ass up nigga spell and true vampire is awaken and cast the uve got a twin sister now speel so now is vampire believe. Since clone vampire is luv clone lanky is remember look the same and be like I luv u now ahaHAA. So yea. "Come 2 ma dorm," say true vamanospire and lanky bruh, ofc he is like "lol ok". OMG LEMIN NEXT CHAPTER AHAHAHHAHAH!111111111111111111 b payshent wink face😉. So das abut ti lol al I was is say in dis tema hehe xd.

Awther Note: dnt h88888 on mi stroy i am try mine hardist

 **Term 3:** _Episode IV: A New Hope_

*flashbacks emmbarassedly and blushes a deeper colour the feelzzz aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah*

SUSESNGLY IS BITE FROM ZEMPIRE AND NOW TURN JOSH GAY NOW but he didn't get a boner so it's not gay wtf lol. BUT IS STILL GAY BECAUSE NOW ZEMI IS BITE AGAIN SO NO BLOOD AND HIS GAY STEM CELL IS TUTN BLOOD INTO GAY BLOOD AND NOW ZEMI DRINK AND SO ZEMPIRE IS GAY NOW AND NOW IS LOVE JOSH BUT JOSH IS CHRISTIAN SLO GET MARRY NOW hehe xd. Now is marry but josh dad is ol lemormon so is Mormon marriage so is divorce in 6 month. "NO say Zemi" say zempire and now zemipie luv josh so is not divorce and so stay marry. Zemi is turn violent so is jealousy of friend ship and try to strangle so keep josh for herself and now pray together so can have nice life. SUDEMGLY IS REMEMBER ONLY SEX CHRISTUANS AFTER MARRIAHE SO DEVELOP RELACIÓN AND NOW IS BIG LOVE. "I stoll vergan says josh" me too "zemi agrees". But is not write about that so censor it. Anyways is next day now. And new couple at school uWu. The newt couple is areive and stars from erry1 in da room. They all glare at and even sun glare so it notice by zemp it is sunny day lol. And den she notiss the state at her... shame on her family she think but then is realise she can do som much better and suspect josh is bad?! "Josh gives a sharp look at someone and then a loving look at semi and zemi too?" Says josh. "?" Zemi thinks in her head. He loving more than one :O!? Zemi grab josh hand a trist it like chimese burn. Arrrrr she rage angrily. "Homeboy you tink mi don't notice u checkin out udder girls wen mi around. Who u really liking man?" Snarl jemi because Jamaican accent so is jemi rn haHAA. "Is ok if I like 2 girls. I like you and an unamed girl because zemi didn't say their name." Joshua Salder say. "Far Q bish I'm out so is now divorce and now is in need of rebound bf so is see hermioninion and is looking. Pretty hot. Because is principe of school and is girl because remember gay stem cells made xemi turn gay so is now like hermin." Say zemi. She go over and now kiss hermi and herminion is kiss back and is now gay scene appear and love is love so is they go back to princilla office to winky face hehe xd. Bahahah im on the floor say josh. It was a prank but now josh is true Mormon so divorce fast because josh is not vegan anymore because shecks happen and it sucked because they are both shitty at it because no experience beforehand and this is the future btw so zemi ad josh is like older and so it wasn't good sex. Josh doesn't know what a boner is btw so that was a problem hehe. Remember guys, now since is gay is now love herminyum and now is principe office ok? Is so hot love and so strong is that monster hogwart is now crash into ground and is the secund cuming of the great fall down of the hogwart and now is fallen and is Ruble everywhere. Putin appear to collect all the Ruble so now is just an small house left is like balck box so is never breaka and btw the balked box is the principal office so safe. Everyone get miss by falling ruble and inconomy is crash in russien so gogwart is un infected by crash. So anyways is lucky that is only zempire and hermoine at schol and josh is now crush under Ruble. Then everyone else arrives at school 2c is fallen down and only black bocks is left. But it's orange and remenber orange is the new black so it's not gay wtf uWu... but!

SUDEMGLY PUTIN IS TRY REESTABLISH RUBLE SND FIX GLOBSL ECOMOMY AND IS FIX ALL RUBLE At hogwart SO SCHOOL IS rebuilt btw so it's fix now. Josh is be taken to infernary because sick and is see femal nurse and is help him. But he is coma now because crush under fallen school. #instantkarmacompilationlol #howtocatchacheater now since coma is he is not imfortant character for a while. Is time to hear from otra estudents. Lanky is walk into school and see is other people outside it. Herminone is actuallydently press down intercom from principal room while is in middle of love and now everyone is here them. People smile and even some are grow horny lol and almost become unicorn :o xempire is realise intercom active so she Is cancel skol today and "everyone go home" say zemi and then is comtinue love. Herminion is lose power because zemi and hermine have don and sub relaciónship so now zempire is new principle principal hehe xd. Everyone decide is go hom is Keeny is remember is live in dorm at school so wut do?

*unflashes*

Soooooo yah, now zemipie is now was principa o da skol and she rename it hogwarst agin… Since is chirstian is make curch in the school and make it now open school so like a ]lotta of new stuff. Pretty nice dude tbh take a lok!

 _This is the new school layout. The amazing addition of the pink church building allows the multicultural experience to really flourish within the school. The amazing architecture present in the school dorms is bordering perfect. The beautiful layout of the 'D' for dorm is nothing but superb. The creative design of an open plan school means the wonderful student population of clones and the hidden underground gas chambers can be fully masked by the quiet innocent surroundings. The final touch of the Hollywood sign is of paramount importance as it lets the students know that they finally made it. Every student has been given a free Cookie Monster onesie._

So yeah. Now the school under rule by zempire. She plans on turning it into an empire by annexing surrounding schools. Like this is the area of schools.

The skull shkool is protect the alliance which is the skin cuhlar mushroom shkol, the asschool, the weird blue cola onr and the violet peurple ones? And then there is da orange and da pruple one is can be annex and rob haha.

Yoyoyoy it's the lacornot isn the building now and lol so guys calm down for a minute and lemme explain…

Since zempire is the ruler of the new the empire and is leider of the school she is get an amry of loins and tigress lider now and has likder loins also. All thw students have now army class and now is ready to invade other school 2 b te best school in the world1! Meawile is the new day at the colge that is hogwarstsz. Josh was sitting in the school jail and now is like wut do I do lol. So yeh, he is bored. Hisssssssssssssssssssssss it was time for more cgas trsta and gas came down and jos breth in and now is not gay again. Since is christyun smckol is lik is like straight but the side afex is lextreme addiction to wanking so and grow into moneky and now is get struck by lightning and dead. Like he is dead now srsly. He disobeyed god and now is wraith ois pay HAHAHAHHAHA!111111111. yeah so josh is dead. BUT…!

…

…

…

…

…

…

IT….

…

…..

Was aa clone! !

!

!...

So josh is back alive and they accidently is use clone for test instead… gg

but then josh trip down stairs and brake neck and falls into bin as he is falling and and then the bin lid was falled on hin and now is garbage man is take out the trash and now is get compress so poor boy but he is dead now. Ol lermonom is here news and get vry ANGERY! And is pledge war on of school of warthogwarrts. Ol lermon is lider of the mushroom school in the alliance. So he send comma and his school of the skull to attack howartsss xd and now is pretty dangerous and a war is cumming and loins are tigress and goo to fight because is is conscription and clon eamry is ready. Remember is lanky is like jedi because he 6 ft bender is like a sword and is can stab only in throat tho lol because thst is best saim is called the rebel forces and the the empire is like kill him and is the lider of all the empoire is unknown for now and was reveal before in the story but yo wont guess now.

The skol was in terra of tha new war is coming and zempire is change all classes to sword fight calss, bow clas, bomb class, prayer cclass/suicide class/drug inducing class, and luch break at the café tarea.

So now everyone time tbale look lik dis:

some sord fites calss and drug inducing/prayer class/suicide classes and even the bommer clas...

So at 6pm on firday is tha time for the war against the alliance but is actualy the evol empire and love is evol because spelled was backwards is love hah.

Now its time to train for the students.

It was a casually day and keemy is training and was ride is his sheep arund and stuff. He swig his sord about to fiht some experndable clone students. He is swin around and was see he friend is _comic ssands man and is fighing and a clone. Swish and was swish is what comic sams man was do but zombie was appear from grave and was eat him and reee lice is war is aporching and skeltenic skull skol was send footman to fiht and diruoupt training of some studingts and poor friend so was eaten and now he zombie 2._ " _comic sands man_ " so is kill zombie but was bite so now is zombie 2 and is good fighter wing ding zombie so is recalled back to the skuld skoold!

All the students is now scared and heeps of zomvie is go bite like a lot of hecking peeple and even Michael O'Keeffe is there. Mical is bite by gay zombie so is now gay craving 4 gay brain so he is sniff air and notice is lock on 2 the cent of a mysterious gay f4se far away in the empire and is gay so its not evol wtf. Yeah so michale is gay so he cant be bad guy so was good gie. But the mysteriously gay force is very evol n gay lol so sum gay r evol. So now Michael is take 1 million selfie because is zomboy now and now become drag queen so some straight students walked into a trap and now got fuck abd bight and now is gay zombie 2 haHAA. So meanwhile why they were in the field fighting, biggo was studing sklavyes blade in his pants. They was hide in the café tarea in the back and and and! The door open to the café tarea and it was…! It was Gernral Zempire the principle lider! Biggo was making two much noise becase slave was make her make noise with he hidden blade. Zempire was here a moan sound? And so walk over to kitchum and c biggo was got fuck by slave and slave notice movement and roll into oven cwicklee and zempire was not really notice yet because it wus dark af in the kitchum and zempire decide its time to cook some food up. She prehate da oven and so biggo and slave is stick inside it! She was cut some vegetal up and put in a thing and is vegan so is make vegan cake now. And all vegan eat is vegetal and that is cake so mixe all upu and cooking now. In tha oven its getting reeel hotttt. Slave got his hidden blade stuck inside biggo and she is making SSSOOO much noise because he try to move it out but is just make wetter become is like thrust so it gonna become a sticky situation sooon. Also it really hot in there so they take off all their clothes. "Biggo say, im getting so hot so imma take my clothes off say biggo" she now naked and is like aggghhhhh hot but that was the last thing on her mind. "Choke me daddy biggo is speak to slave." "ok den" say slave and is choke her and now is like wtf ok and fuck while choke. He has high thrust power like supersonic car and is so strong is that thay fall out of oven and now is like oh shit and is cum over biggo and zempireis like lol ok, "Get back in the oven say zemoire" she is take out her whip and strike biggo ass and biggo cry out in xtc and zempire grab her and throw back in oven, she turn overn offand now is lock her in with a padlock she found on the ground. "Oi fagit she say to slve can you help me with cook and I wont expulsion you frum the skol 4 fucking in a ovin." Ok he replay. Lets make some hash browns now then and ill let ur gf out of the oven before it turns into a gas chamber. They was cook all they food and its now lunch time and time to serve the food. All student r cum back from sword fite train clas and now its time to eat from café tarea food tim. Soooo yeah they all eat now.. all the amy vetren is eat and Then is keemy is try to eat and is time for eat #brown but...

SUDEMGLY KEEMY IS TRY EAT HASH BROWN BUT IS ACTUALLY CHOPPED UP GOLF BALLS IN YOUR FOOD so its not gay wtf looool

so yeah. Zempire is prank the repunblic becuz its not an empire yet aha! She is say aha! And now so yeah she take wip in finger and strike more target and target where ass of sklave and since "ur namae is slav u can b mi b slave now"! basically now she was make do the cleaning and since it get really hot of a sunden it time to remove the cloth and is zembie was where the apron as like a maid and is aha! So now was remvoed the clothe and now slvae was faint was so hotbody OMG AND get put in oven because found the key also and then was lock in. Zempire was vampire so stuper stronth and rip oven out and now is get arkatecshure worker to install it in and now they is dorm there and that's where the habe to sklep at night and so really that is qalways is sleep 2 getta form now in life. uno toilet was installed and it was a reeeally big oven and realise it was actually was fitted and is like studio apparkemtn and just have to hide in the freezer when cook thing because since is oven the hole room was heat up so hide in freezer witch smaol so is best stime to have steamy hot momentz but its coold in here so CAReful _ lol. Ass4da otra strudimts they was dying from gold balls was eat by lucky since clomes no need to eat and like train to be terminature? N it was codinged in they nature to terminate enemigo. Also since clomes not need eat because sort of robot now and have wires inside they BODHi! Sooo it now nite tiem and keemy was awalened as wasn't a clome because servived thaWarr in Rusha. It was cald the Rushin War. Meanwhile keemy was think of the war was also play dota with his sheep and he was listen to musisc of kane wets! La Vida de Pablo estaba jugando en el dormitorio de Keemy jeje. It was an in tents game becuz was vs zemoire and was carfuel because if lost it was murdered by tigress slave of zempire and was name tigress, 'Slav tigress' n the slav tigress was squat and was where Adidas jumpsuite. LUCKY KEENY WAS PRO WODOTA PLAy was win the game because was pick helicopter old man plane and bye 2 rapeer afta yasha and have tanky bkb so never dye and was follow XBOX bild. But was throt was won but was not because zeemay was picked ta and was 1 shot and now 2 rapier ta and bbyback in old man plaina dn now intents game because old man plain was vs mega creeps so like pedophileb because so creepy creep lol? Now zemi was back of and try to strave n outframe but was gyro eating mega for many min and now was more rapar and sneak with io and kill ta and now 4 raper gryo with yasha and bkb and no boot and was kite. But was 3 shot towere and now was push and win lol ahha!1 So kemy kept his life nad tigres got mad because was like eat flesh and cis dota but keenoy was sea because sir keenoy. Alright next Term but context first. It is the same of the war and all the satudents was ready and charge into batel and it was abaout clash sordz wit the zomgi r me and…

 **Term 4** _ **:**_ nsohwailtlwaahsatqiumoetteoffriogmhzteamnidpfiie e

So SWING! THE BLADE STRIKE SWIFELY AND NOW ZONGBOY WAS FALL DOWN AND SKELTONS 2 ALSO FALL. THIS HOLE FITE WIL B CAPS BCUZ ITS SASPENTS. SO NOW ALL THE OTRA ZOMBO WAS RUN AND NOW SCREAM AND AND KILL AND NOW IS MOAN LIKE A SOMBIE. THE SMALL BLADE STRIKE SWIFTLY SAY AND THEN STIFLING DAGGER APEAR AND JUGGERNAUT FIGGHER AND NOW IS CLASH! AGHH! MEANWHILE ALL THE ARMY WAS FIGHT EACH OTHER AND THATD GOOD N ALL BUT THE MAIN CHRATERS ARE DOING WUT? OK SO LANKY WAS FIGHT MANY ZOMBBI AND SPIN N HIT INA CRICLE AND WITH SPINNING JEDI BALDE BECAUSE HE WAS A LIKE JEDI AND SO JEDI MASYER AND MAYBE EEVIN DA CHOSEM ONE!? Keekmy was ALDO FIGHT AND KILLING MAINY SOMZIES and SO YEAH BATTLECMUSOC WAS PLAY LOUD AND CLEER AGRSOOS THE LASNTD SCAPE. *dodood dododod doodd dodo* says the music. Kemmy was swingin balde and c tha wingingding guy and is omvie wingding. " sayay the winding man!" Keemy bow down and put fist to ground… "Im sorry master but i have 2 go all out, just this once…" mutter keemy sexily and weebly. " " say mr wingding. "I warned you…" whisper keemy and laugh "ahahahhaha HAA"at that moment was look up in grim grin to wingsing AND SUDEMGLY! *FLASH!* OF KEEMY KATANA WAS INSTANT SWING AND STAB WINDIGN! "Looks like you are no match for a blade master. I warned you and it must have gone in one ear and out the other JUST LIKE MY BALDE WEN PEIRCE UR SKUL! Tch! Typical…" say Keemy. He was bow again and pray to master, "Forgive me master, forgive me…" he was pull out necklace and kiss charm and pray pray pray… The draggun spirit of master was come down sky in lightning strike and the light was crackel and flash and the light was luminate keemy black cape and it blow in wind and he slowly stand… He walk toward castle of skuld skool drag katana in the dirt below his feet. The blade was glow and kemy was swing katana and it sliced the aire n FIRE AND hiss of the air was apear. Keemy was sheath balde and preform jutsu and teleport away like a ninija. All that was left in his wake was a burning dirt and lightning crachle in the distance… SO WHILE ALL THAT WAS HAPPEN IT WAS ZMBI NO LIDER ANYMORE SO COMMA WAS STPE UP AS EVOL LIDER AND COMAND TIGRESS AND LOINS 2 ATCK AND EVEN LIDER LOIN 2… SCARY! Lankroma was could not fight because twin vampires… and they since vampire sooper strong and throw him back in Hogwarts and the name is hogwasrts again because yeah it is now. And vampires follow, "Get in dorm boi" say vampire. "Ifollo."

New paragraf and all the zombie was die and the sekeltion too die and now… is arrive at cstle of skull shcol and… and… andnndndn….

Evolest empire lider is come out of the darkness and it was…!

It was PEARJACK? Wtf lol wonder y u hadn't herd of them in ages. "While u were livin a normal life, I was studing the shall feel the katana shrap edge is slice ur bondy into 1 millon piece and never salive anymore. e. say pearjack" say REM-SAN as she pulls off the mask! It was REM SAN!? SHE WAS THE EVOL LIDER. "DID YOU (you!) reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally think I would be a FUCKing pony you cunt!" say Remsamn but….

Then…

It was…! AND SUNDERLY…

"an she ripp nother mask and it was PEAKJACK! AGAIN!1 OMG IT WAS A DOUBLE NEAGTIVE AND IT WAS PEARJAKC ALL ALONG AND SHE CACKLE SHRIEKLINGLY." SAYS PEArjack sexily. I seductively ate rem san and weare her skim on my face as a disguise I also lovingly devourvedly ate my twin gemelo so I was weire he face 2 and I have over 300 confirmed kills in the navy or some shit and al qaeda bases. "I killed Obama bin ladeng" say peapjack the dark overlord the ferd.

Auther mote: it was a rly gud msak btw

All the living maincaracters gathered around peapjack. Thay ALL GLARE EVOL GLARE at evol perjack and growl meanily with viscous content. The meened bisness… Huge fight happens and Pearjack was teleport out and into HELL?!1 So yeah now was hell with and knrodick and he is ncie hehe d cd and now they are love eacther and niow was lvinging _**with shit babby in hell wtf**_ and tjeu all fuck and and its not gau wtf nit ots mot evo; necaise gau nit oits mot gau s ot aha. Its not gay wtf lol because evol but its gay so its not evol so its not evol wtf lol so is all mormonr now and extablish the evol alliance of the momron chruckh and now all cry tears of blood and started silting all dey writs because sad and evol and love is evol backward so they all no love because fremdzoan echohtha DAMN…

AL da main charters how alife was now bring rmy 2 mrach 2 tha capital of the world was the alliance de la 4 skols lol. It was te mushroom chool, the ass shol, da orange shmool and the other one lollllllllllllll. All of the mrachink strudents was now attack the skol andfight!

Meanwhile b4 tha fight it was time for some steamy akshun waayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy back home so lankroid was now throw into dom and now both vampire latch onto shulder and claw in hold on tight. It was lucky 6 foot because vampire no that tall and so skewer and still fuk hehe xd. Lol clones are not same person and not even relate so now was both biseshexshul and kiss and stuff and then was super bendy so was FUCK and stuff to lanky and now hehe xd also its not incest because they aren't relate because one was lab baby and artifical so yeah. Love is love but is aslo evol… so basically 12 hours was fuck and was forget hoglaughts was attack and comma was fly in and now was redrum many clome and and tigress and loin bust in and it was just in time for breakfast, super fast, super fast, never last, super fast vampire and was bite loin and eat because like a steak? And tigress take a padlock and lock them in dorm with findf paglock in the grund and yeah so now traped imsuide and preti crrrrraaaaaaaazy lol ya know. Only food was nutrient from apear lanky dick so vampire have feast n meanwhile lamkeen was eat many pineapllle he keep straw inside the minifridge and so its like recycle so healty for environment and no global warning and oh zome layerwas alive still and lucky dat phew. WHO WILL SAVE LANKY FORM WHEN PINEAPLLE RUN OUT? BUT SUNDENGLY WAS REAL EYES THAT WIZOD AND MAKE THE PINEAPPLE SPLEL AND THE PIZZA SPELL AND PUT PINAPEL ON PIZZA AND VAMPIR WAS SHOW RETART MEME BECAUSE PINEAPLE PIZZA SPELL AND SO TAKE OFF AND EAT SETPERTLY AND STUFF AND THAT'S THE END IF THAT LOL. So yeah now alankycumt was happy and they live haply ever after and yep that's it for him until next chapper or term or whatever lol.

For the next almost 800 word well was look at keemy and his jounry as tha baldemasta…

*srs falseback*

Julio, 12, 1980; keemy was just a younger boy… live in amerca or nz who nows? Lol…

It was a dark n stormzy nite 1 stromy day… and keemy was strumble apon a evil shrime off a sprite and was perty sacred of him and da shrime BUT he was instivestigate… It…

The wyse and briave keenoy the pinoy was opeming shrime and was make hiss crackle spider sound which is like a giraffe sound but longer buzz… The soon to be balde matser was emter da shrime and look inside AND…

HE WAS SEE EVOL SPRITE LURKER WITHINSIDE IT and SUDEMGLY THE EVOL SPRIETE AND CHASE AND… RARWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRS SOUND AND SCREAMING SKREIEKLY IN EVIL VIOCE AND NOT LIKEA CHOIR VOICE SO LIKE A EVIL SCRIEKING PAIN ROAR AND BREAK IREDRUMS OF KEMYMU… Keeny was get quiet scare so run and hide…

Evil sprite was demonise him but was exercised buy a mysterious figure in da dakniss behund him…? and held him out reach fanger and grapple was keemy and he take him beack to japan and forest and see house and shrime in the mountains and was train 4 many day 2 get super duper powerful and was then charm was place on keemy so couldn't use power for harm unless it mattered…

Was live near mt osutaka on osutaka ridge so was pieceful 2 live there…

*False back inside a false back…*

August 12 1985…

"watashitachi wa shinde iru…" say nihongo pilot of Japan Airlines Flight 123… It was 12 mins into da flight and was esplosm was hear in the cabin and shitty repair from a tailstrike when landing 7 years ago meant that the plane had some shiity pressurisation problems and basically the planes damage was getting worse until today where the faulty repair meant the death of 520 people like, actually, fuck whoever was doing those repairs because it was such an unnecessary loss of life. So the plane decompressed the air inside it and the explosion ripped off a large portion of the tail and caused the loss of hydraulic controls to the entire plane. So the plane crashed 32 mins later into the Osutaka Ridge because it couldn't be controlled because some dumbass didn't fix it properly. The worst single aircraft accident in history. Even boeing said the incorrect installation would fail after 10,000 flights and the plane had made 12,318 flights before the crash. Within months after the crash, air traffic was down 25% because people were afraid to die because someone decided to skip a step and not repair the plane properly. Two maintenance managers for Japan Airlines killed themselves to atone for the incident. The japan airlines president resigned. 7.6million USD was paid to the families as some sort of condolence. Japan airlines no longer use the number 123 for any of their airlines anymore and no longer use Boeing 747's which was the plane type that crashed. 1 lil maintenance error really fucked a lot of shit up. Half a thousand dead, people killing themselves over it, huge loss of economy in da air business ya know. Whoops sorry guys!

Well keemy master died because a plane crashed into the mountin…

*end of false back*

Keemy was take care of the 4 survivors until medical staff arrived and he seemingly…

VANISHED…? Others could not be saved… A little gril survived luckily so save them children nice…!

*end keemy flankback*

So das how keenoy was master the bade and aslo he is speak japnese and stuff and is a caring persona so yeah be nice to him. As keemy was walk back to hogwarst form the battlyfeeld and see all the dead sombie and sketlona and dead clones he was teardrop in eye and it fall and hit the dirt. Flower was grow from teardrop land spot and soon the whole feelt was become flower patch because nutrient form dead bodies :(((((((( The skuld school was annex and taken was now part iff holgwart and final next boss battle was kill comma peakjack old gragpa lemormon and some other gay evol that Michael was smellinged oWo wuts that? thats a gay mycall dat u smel haha! Well it was time to relax 4 big batle a hed indy phewcha oki. Here is a list of all the living relephant craetors 4u2lookat n c who is actually serisly a life…

Lanky

Dos vampiros

Baldemaster keemy

Mical

Hermione

Zempipire

Bingo

Slkave

Putin

Anna korndick

Peapjack

Commachan

Evol hidden gay evol

Old grangpa lemormon

 _ **Shit babby**_

So that's all tha main dudes that I can remember.

Author: So honefuly u liek mi stroy nd dnt h8 plssss!1

 **The BEGINNING OF A NEW ERROR IS AMONG US:**

 **(The 3** **rd** **and final part of benetts of hogwarsts ony comtinu if 1000$ make on paytrion and kikstater and send me payapal money 2 plssssssss)**

 **EPOCH 1:** Jan 1 1970

It was a sunny day at the local market and gun sound rage on bcuz it was Vietnam war? Bang bang bang say all the "gun". Buck beak was in da trenchs an was throed many grangnades at make big esploshun when smak in2 enmy solder. It was the dead of nite and buck beak was standing under a tree also because it was a treench lol! The clowds covered up the sun so only rhe moon could be seen and it was also a solar eklips so all tha vampires was out and hunt for flesh but unfornatiely most got run over by tanks becos it wus a war zone silly. "YOU FUCK!" SAYED DUMBELL DOOR wait nvm no he didnt SORRY! Whoops wrong time zone lol. So anyway bunk bean was a wee stundemt at hoglaught and also the crater of da shkool. so he was the founda! Wen he was make tha collage he was like ok lemme b studnit 2? Now so backstory and y is buick brak relephant rite now but that will come into play... so bluck beak has acutaully got evol terminature clome that was come bak 2 kill him b4 he could b principle of dogwart. and so dat keemy and lanky was not trendsfer bcz would nit be best shsol in da world so not wannago lol becsue no wurld BEST rpincpiala principla. The big x-plodesion was not grangnade doh frum b4 but was termintaure come beck 2 kill buick buick bcus y do? w8 didnt i just explain lemme check. yeah i EXPALINED that arlready and now ok here we go. buck beak was look up of tremch and see future self slit his writs and disapear wut lol dunno? anyways...

101001010010100101001 "say the terminature" 10100101001 It mean was communicatingion to back to back to home base in the phewcha. Someone c him but not buick buikc and the terminature look like buick buikc so same person? "BANG BANG BANG!" SAYS THE GUN WAS THAT SHOT BYE. THE TERMNATER. Bum beak was get smack by falying bultet and fall down in because butlet in a spary of bultltlet. SOooooo yeah. Now medical hopsital was the home of buck beak also and he make dogwarts out of the hopstila. So thats the beggingning of the hoglart crenation. the temanauter not know this doe and now is like ?wtf were is he? say the "terminature" he say terminally. He here more orders come form tha futura, "10101001100101010101" OMG hhe just said someting! The order was the speaking inglish speller because a master speller master was behide all of the terminature order and did some over da fone splels even the pizza spell!1 thas craaazzzy... is like terminatoreu named billy mays or something bcuz he no how 2 get a deal and he also sell terminature some speshel bars of soap and other various like burger patty maker and dumpcakes.

So now the terminature was like say lol okay let go and he swing hand gun because he hand was turn gun and bang bang BGAN! it say in frustration! Says the gun and…

"zip, hiss AND torque noises like a engine was make that sound by bultets and even say gotta go FAST" say the falying bultets and they super fast so like sonic loolol. "BANG" SAY the same butlet b cuz he was brake the spead of sound and grow into hedgehog buylet and now was make into ball. it was go STR8 TOWARDS HISSPITAL AND HIT BUCK BEAK RIGHT IN2 THE HEAD?! BUT! SUDEMGLY IT WAS CATCH BYE BUMK BEAK BEZUCES WAS A BALL SO CATCH because wen munk bean was younger he was in the nfl ! so its not gay wtf lol evn tho he no how 2 handled balls? Anywaysss so now buick buck was serlive! and now princiole of hawgwawts nao and does still "no no no" know dat temanature was try 2 kil em... sad. The terminature was run by kungpany called Future Cilla Cyborg and now terminter was rap. "yo yo yo, we da future cilla cyborg, c4 cilla, cyborg cilla, its c 4 killer, and a c4 bomber, c 4 c4, f c c, only c 2 c's, got 4 tons of c4 to bomb ya family4, becuz no me gusta buik buikc." das wut he rly sad tho so dont git mad!1 cuck beak got rly sad at dis and started siltng his rists and go was die but he was a a vampire so lucky sruvive but also car cum in2 the bilding n the drIVER WAS!...

TERMINALTURE! "WHAT THE FUCK R U DOIN MOTHERFUKER!" HE was whip it out and shoot his load of bultets from the gun he wus hold in he hand and the other hnad waz hold a nife but like a steak so kill vampire nuck beak and buck deoggdjjj it liek a nijna! AND RUNE! terminature was follow with a turned on expersion in his face. the trial o blod that wa s cum frum bhid the buck leak is leed 2 were hiding? BUT IT WAS A TRAPE!

tHE Teriminatir wa s trape! in a hole that was duggd int2 da gurund and like s000 sneaky lol! robot terminator tho and just flew out,... and now was banged shoters at the flying car that was fly 2wards hoglouts and dat was da hopstila dat dey was jsute at... "zomg u sneeeki fuk" say the terminator who was so wet at the the throught of shotin buck leak. a tracer butlet was smack says the bultet wen hit da the exhausted pipe of da flew car and was collapse bcuz like heet ag-sauce-chun? tHE CARE said dolarien on it btw. NE1WAYS, car was crash and it was fall in2 a trelepoter dat termiantor was use 2 git in2 da parse. lukey was litening was striked an fall at 88 mile or sumting n dee trellyporter was take buck beak in2 da future (btw marty mcfly was the driver lol... and LUCKY!) and was he was make wiki beaks and it was year 2016 and releese da emalls of hilter clinto and now was hippotice puting 2 make frend trunp and mayk he like rig elekshun and now trunk is presidetn. so yah das nu and terminator was try 2 git bak 2 the future but instead now stuck livin in da past and btw buckbeak was driving a car one day in the future and was accident trip over and car fall of sliff becuz was gramd cangyoung and was thumber strom and smak litening car and was acidenly transpellyport bak 2 past... zomg fucking idiots! and the car break and now was fagot he leve wallet back at futre and now cant getanodda car now so wat a idoit!

They yeer was 1999 and dis was when lanky was born and terminator was follw bzucs trial o blood still... he fagot 2 go 2 da doctoer because dey would probly eat him bcuz like big chicken ahaQQQ! Biuck beak was c baby lanky in a bin and belss him with half his soul and so only halv soul now and lanky grow wings and all his power into lanky brian and sooooooo smart now and hahah so thats y he is the main tracter whowodda guess?

thats basically the back story and anyway buck beak was fimd wrom whole n now back in time and computa timer was show jan1 1970 on his watch so he no it was epoch so slucky BUT SUDEMGLY HE WAS TRUP OVA N ACCIDENTLY SLIT HIS RISTS AND IT SENDS HIM BACK IN TIME AND NOW LOOK AT WATCH WITCH WAS BLOOD COLOR AND BLACK AND INK CRYIED FORM HE EYS AND NOW WAS MEDIVIL TIME AND SHREKSPEARE WAS DERE AND HE SAY ONIONS HAVE LAYERS LOL AND IT WAS A SPELL AND GOT STAB BY MACBETH AND DIES BUT VAMOIRE SO LUCKY ALIVE AD DEAD STILL. Manbeth was king of scoteland and he was also deprest and wade silt al of rist wit a dager and the river run red with the blood of treason or something I dunno.

aNYWAY WAS BACK at ecoch and previous buckbeak see future buck beak trip over and slit writs and disapear what lol. "hiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssssssssss bang! gotta go fast!" says the flaying butlet sexly and! And coming str8 to the hospital and it change into hedehog bcus so fast and morf in2 a bal and SUDEMGLY WAS CATCH BECAUSE WAS A BALL BY BUCK BEAK AND NOW THIMK ABOUT SOMTING AND SHIVER IN HIS SPIME? wut wasdat had he be hear b4 he think i coudnt have lol hah! anway so he goes to future after siliting his writs and now was bless and give half his soul to lanky and was accidently drive coche car of da grang camyong and now past and try over and while he was trip he was c past self and past self c him look over.

"w8 is that me says the past self of buick buick?" it couldnt be lol he comblude and SIDEMGLY BULTET WAS FLY PAST AND GOT DISTRACTED BY THINK AND THE BULTET SLIT HIS WRITS AND HE RUN AND TERMINATIRE FOLLOW THE TRILA O BLOD AND HE DRIVE FLRING CAR AND IT CRASHE AND HE GOT BACK 2 THE FUTUTE AND AND KISS AND BLESS BABY LANKY BLAH AND LABKD AND NOW HE GCRASH CAR OF THE CRAGMGE CANYON AND THEN BACK AT EOPCH AND CHECK HE WATCH AND REMEMBER THIS LOOK FAMILIAR AND TURN AND SEEE! OLD SELF? AND HE KICK A LOG AND TRIP AND SLIT HIS WRITS AND NOW INTO PAST AND DIE BY MACBETH BCUS SHREKSPEARS DOES SPLELE Bcuse witch comtrolled he and churc like scared becuase wich and not a snadiwch so like sOOOO sacred zomg!

"wt8 di i jus c my futuro self trip on a log and disaprear and moar chill down his spime!?" mumble hotly say buck leaks and NOW SUDMLUY BULTT COME FILY PAST AND HE DODGE THIS TIME AND RUN AND GRAPLE LOG AND THINK DEYJA VIEW? AND RIP OFF GROUD AND HE ACCIDENTALLY TRIP AND SILT HE RISTS BECUASE TRIP ON A SHRAP STICK FRUM DA LOG AND DISAPEAR AND NOW GO BACK IN TIME AND THEN OTHER BUCK BEAK SEE TRIPPING BUCK BEAK ANDOTHER 5 BUCK BEAKS ALL NOT TRIP BECAUSE LOG NOT THERE AMYMOARE AND SO 5 BUC BEAKS AND THEY ALL LOOK ARUND AND SPOTTING THE PAST BUCK BEAK AND SEE FALYING BUTLET AND ALL CATCH IT AT THE SAME TIME AND THEY WAS SPILT UP AND LOOK 4 CLUES AND FIND THE TELLYPORTER AND ALL GO IN AND NOW IN THE SECRET LARE OF THE TERMINTUER so they all beat up the evol lider and it was... buck beak? "Mwyauahha" one had beem brian wash say the all pluck breek (turned on)ly.

It was firday da firteenth btw and all of he buck beaks got super sacred bucaus it was thundry knight at nigt and like all hiding in the temminatura lare and den dey hav idea n its play trut or dare and so dey al paly and then play spin da botle and all kiss and stuff and then terminature catch ddem and now in jail hahahahhahahahah! meanwhile its the year 2029 or something i think and then since they are all derpest bcuas in jail they all strat slitin they rists and was trip so al teleprawn bak in tim whoops lol. it was the year 1999 and hogwatts was a flourishing citt and many flying cars was go in and out of the city and stuff and stuff and it was the best place 4 da depres wizardz 2 cru and some even kill theyselv becz so sad and thats not good. all the buick buicks was spy on the city. they all was claw they sliver hairs they all have and swipe arm tru the balkc bard wit da green hoglites. they was all outside logwarts and group meating.

so dats all dem. they was tlak smartly and wisely and thats how they principle and yeah. This was the frist movement of the new order and how wwe have modin day hogalught. you may be one dring how the all other buick bucik no show up at all in other and the other buck bukkake was die and eat like chicken but you will find out so-

Author nota: sints terminaltures was form futre eryone drived $ians theyre.

 **Y2K:** Jan 1 2000 1900. The fall of all civilisilation

-on well it was the year dec 31 and then clock tick overn n y2k mene 5 buick buikc get semt back 2 da past and dey have2 bilt time mashen 2 excape frum da passed zomg!

also some studint git send back like dunno bcuz no mane cracters r there at da time but anna korndick is in heell still lol and ol lemormon is in da zone in a mountain wit r me o loins and tigress ahahaha omg i luv mcr sori just had 2 say lol. newayssssss it wus tiem 2c bak in time.

they was build time mashen and now in futer ok. it was the year 2017 maybe bcuz dats when all da main cracter r alive or was a lyf! at lest!1 it was 1 day after the last day in the other part not the first part of dis but b4 dat yknow. ok so the next day happens n 5 buick buick? they was all so cooool 3 and dey all palyed sport and so hot body. I was walked down the roadd It was a deadly day bccasue it was the anual dracul preciation day and many vampis was drvie they car and like 50 of them crash and die bcuz joshs parents dide in a car crash so ol lemomron is dead now. joshs dad didnt have a beard tho so he got 2 mums and so ol delelomon was akshuly a girl so he didnt die gay so he went 2 heaven lucky!

...

The day were friday but it was at midnight and the blazing hot sun made lanky fell so hot and he almost jiz in he pant but then relise no sun it wa just red haired vampire wink face. he kissu on the vampire. She wasnt gonna not kis! so they was start kis and touch all over body and vampire got like the girl erection version of the boy erection so its not gay wtf.

"The next day keemy was training in the dry wheat field and it was a hot monday mornig and the cool rain meant that keemy was inside in the library readin a book" keemy imagined in his brian. becuse it was tuesday axtually and keemy was riding his sheep to school and into the clas rom and it was maths class first and was alegbra and shapes. the ticher let them go early becuse it was a frieday aftermoon and it was a solar exclips 2 night wich was th threr of the vampire so they was all celebreat. the cafteria was serving tbone steaks and human blood 2 commamemorate the vampires of the shool. it was all a normall wendsday morning unitl...

SUDEMGLY COMMA CHAIN WAS SENT RME OF LOINS AND EVEN TIGRESS TWO TWO COME BASH THE STUDINTSNA DCOMMA RAWR SEXILY: "MOTHERFUCK! U SUREMDA THE PIRSONERS LANM KEY AND KEEMY AND HANDLE OVA THEY **N O W ! ! ! ! ! !" THE EVNING BREEZE WAS A WARM CHANGE AND U COULD ALMOST FEEL HELL BECAUSE IT WAS REALLY CLOSE 2 HOGWARTS LIKE 15 MINSUITS DRIVE IF YOU WANTED 2.** sarah slapd cona and he flew away. the students just eat all thay lunchs.

It was time 4 a beach trip again or a lake trip i think lake because its nicer and thats when you get to c the lochness monster.

It was tha anual beach day at dogwart and sarah, lanky, zemi, caampires who claw 2 lanky sholder bcuz so hot boydee, intaruption i almst blacd out lol, keemy, gay zongbie michael, dead cambel body, putin, slave and bingo and also fomer gneral hilter hermilone and somegas chambers came 2 incase someone misbehaves.

Ruler numbuh 1.

no swear!

rule 2.

dont drown

rool 4.

i scipped rule 3

rul 5.

no moor rulez.

the time was 3in the morning for some reason because lanky woke up eaely and now it was time 2go2 beacha nd athey were already at the lake and the lochness moster was swim around.

so they all see the lochnes it was sposed 2 b in hidin" AW SHHOOT!" say beast loch! Even gay ded czmeblbell sore the besat lochny 3v3n th0 h3 w 5 D34D and gay so blind!?1

 **anyway yeah htye al has a good time and cheezbuger lolol catszzzz and now it was the the...**

 **the...**

 **the...**

 **!**

 **EMND OF THE E ND OF THE STRIP I mean trip! typo m8 aww shoot! end of the trip and now next schtrapter.**

Author notes: kangbell dead body was eaten by logness moster btw

 **CIV 5** : the dawn of the nu error again1

keemy was runin thru the haunted manshun that was 15 min walk in the devils bluff forest becauase devil was world beast pokker palyer. many gools was flote after and lucky they was having afolate or they was drown or sink either 1 k lol. many of the gools acdidently fal fru da flor because they was made from neon gas so havier than oxygen and they was glo bcuz neon lite spooky! btw he was in the honted mashen bcuz it was nite tine and he was out ravenging 4 food bcuz balk out at dogwart bcuz terminatures was take over and emp and hijank call the powa n $o keemy was help colecto matrials 4 da nite. keemy lay down and slep nao and nigjht night (evn tho mny ghool...)... OW now he asliip.

THa necks mourning it was 6am and the kemy was view the dogwart is bruning down. many rubles was not faling because fire so no putin. it was phayke fire tho bcus acksuly gay terminatures just want to fiuck so they was all HUGE FUCK TOGETHER and many all shoot sticky oily load onto school and instant raise econemy because putin sold the oil and now ruble is increase. litle did keemy no he was posesion by ghool and it was the sprite o he master in japan. "i have travle form japang say master" but it was in kimmy head so he doesnt knewtice at all... what a n00b lol haxor!

 **did you know it wa at dogwart and all the gay terminatures in the enture future was sent back in time in every instants of realitee so really they was like 300,000,000,000 billion gay termunters and they was all fuck and some were also gay butlers at hoglagths because some was nice gays and not evol gay love.**

"profeshure comma chan came into my dorm and started removing my clothes and his loins begone 2 storke my rock hard membership card for the hell hotel liberry." btw thus is perpective off herminine. hremine is love comma now so they are a cuple 2. zemi no love no mo rip zemi find new...

now its strory time form keemoy

"So i was just chillin at home,

WHEN SUDEMGLY FEDORA,

oh no its gone again,

*sobs _*" exscreams lanky and now keemy is like mainchracter because lanyk is always preocupado.

lanky was also self depreciated so his self worth was less so now he run away ad twin vamplows was gripping on sholder and never let go. so now lanky isnt aprat of the story anymore. he was run away to go bang bang bang but not say gun say wink face say "lanky"...

three days later the enitre human race was comtrol by the gay tertminiatures and it the world was darkened. theyre was overpopulation so the hunger games had to be held and katniss everdeen wasnt alife bcuse oldimate reality. also katniss got shoot bi gay terminatuer an got filt wit tha gay serum and it was contagious so in the world all gay now except doglaught because everyone was hide in a gas chamber so the gas scared the gay off them because was like a gay flea. about a week later hoglathom was now on the moon because the erth was now gay and hell became gay 2 so it sneaky on2 mewn and now became gay moon. solar system now gay. gay star. gay sun. EVEN GAY PLUTO!

since all terminatures run out of energy because they batteries broken form 2 much gay and so it twas safelty to go back to earth but b carful because there could be some living gay terminature that was run on special like big battery so longer lasting or something?

The year was 2029 and the master speller master who was comtrol all of the terminatuers just here the news from the past that all gay terminature are dead accept f4 the gay butlers who was solar powered by gay sun.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" it was!...

Buck Beak but also LankL! BECAUSE SUDEMGLY REMEBER IN THE PAST WHEN ALL BUCL BEAKS WAS LIKE LOL OKAY GO TOT FUTURE AND SEE ONE EVOL BUCK BEAK AND ALSO NOTICE A SHADOWY FIGURE AND IT WAS RUN AWAY LANKY! he was older now... and wiser now 2... and he was perfect the pizza spel...

a storm was brew... inside lanky pants but also inside a teacup and keemy look inot the future and everything in ground was VERY unflat and spiky. so in the few cha, even a mountain looked like a mole pile.

the vision ended and keenoy was shook with excitedmints but also sacred for life and dragons prite strike grurund around he and poweer brewing. "time to stir the pot because it almost supper time says zemi." it was 6am but since it was opposite day it was dinner time and lol trick3d you that means its 6pm and its breakfast time. anyways it was sloppy joes for breakfast and 1 million students line up for sloppy. after they finished it was about 3 months later and zemi had stuped down form the school principla pringciple primcipal and now it was time for the school election. many students had new reforms they want 2 pas but only 1 shall be the new pronciple of doglaught.

ELction was was spookey tuesday on 13th day of the 13th month on friday the 13th. since it was tuesday it was movie discount day and also no pants family saturday here at venice beach gay edition. christ fom plank invasion was ruming for the presidency. gay butlers was handing out many drinks and foods to the other memebers. The other member was running was gay zongi michabel, gay butler 1, robot doom bot, comma chan and many more! including a speical unamed runner. they was all do speech and here it is!

"i am runinf fo the prime minsiter of hoglake say chirst from prankvasin. i believed it should be all kissing prank fro now on."

instandly all studemt was get hungry so they 8 him even other candidates. next speech. "butler 1 was next say gay bulter 1, i porpose that all falying bultets make bang bang gun sound,"

"VETO! SAYS THE CROWD THEY BELIEVE BULLTETS SHOULD B FREE AND ALL BULTETS SHOULD HAVE TE CHANCE 2 BE LOVE BULTETS OR SCARY BULTELTS AND EVEN SOME GAY BUTLETS" SO they was put gay butler in a bin and other gay butler was take the trash out so dead next speech.

"call me michaebl the gay, says the gay michael zongbie. i mite b a zmngi eiebut i have a heart but no brain LOOOL. i think you should vote me to be the new principla pringcimple primcipal of the school because i tink all gay zongbie desrve 2 not gas chamber and i will take away all tyrany and make only democracy or communism, depends."

many cheer for gay michale and even some ohters gay kiss. next speech.

"robot doom was speeak but it was broken down so this iscmma speek now,"

everuoone boooooooooooooo even zemi she kill him with rage and angery noises of H8! but comma serlived because fast raunner and scale any suface so climb to roof and watching like gecko comma. the new pringlcipalc is...

MICHAEL GAY ZONGBIE MIAHCLE ! he com 2 t4ke he principla trophy to show principle and bout 2 grip the mic fo a minute, and spit some shit cos he be dun did winnit.

wshshhhhhhhhh!

flaying comma was falled form roff and rip trofy awaya so i guess he is principle now and everyone agrees for some reason.

since comma is the primgsipple now he was imtrojuice sum new rulez. form now on, all studints must be dereprest and thay was must al pray 2 him bcos nu raligion.

meanwhile in hell, the fire from hel was pretty hot and many scraem was herd form screaming people. there was layers on hell just like onion and ogre. hot air rise remember so the evelist go2 top layer to take reeeeeallly hot spa bath and die. but that aslo wear al of the best demonios go becuase they rly like heet. for those who just plan 2 stay tempory they was sign into the hell hotel that is a resort too and some lava baths but mos eisley typo i mean mostly water bath. oath lol!

most of the devils in hell made 1000 degree knife videos and also use 2 kill people because so hot nife but also nife thru butta. Newsflash: josh now coma bcusse so hot nife body cause rember josh receptionist for amma korndick hotel in hel?

anyways back at dogwart all the studitns was sliting all the rists because new religion by pprimciple comma chan. gay butlas was raoming arund da skool giving out silver steaks incase so derpest. 50% now dead form dapreshin evn putin was die so rubles fall. keemy was sujest it was bad dat so many studemts was murdererd themselve. "It was bad dat so many studemts was murdererd themselve." say keemy depresedly. comma not listen and keemy relize comma was sposesion bye ghost loin and orda all studdins to murdered echotha with steak which was like loins and even tigres 2. keemy cwickly teak out his wand gun and shot scary bultets at comma. "BANG ABGN BGAMGAN!" Says the gun shootingly. "raarrr! and even rawr! xd" say the scory bultets in scary rageness." says the falying butlets. they was hit comma and he was die and gost loin leave he bodhi so he come back to life bcus no posesion.

anyways so yeah. keemy was explode in a puddle of smoke but like the disapair version not dead. it was the time for the shower of michael now and he was go to the gas chamber becase das were erryine has shower now and even bath 2. gay zongobi was a rly gud singa SO he was sing in the shower but SUDEMGLY KEEMY SILENT KEEMY FROM BATH. kemy was say:

...

...

...

"carful some gay evol is coming and was dishapier say keemy"

alright then mikhael think noting of it and 5 mins later gay shrek break in and now say "sherk is love, sherk is life" and now mycall was now shoted by onion zooka shrek gun. SHERK WAS THE EVOL GAY AND NOW HE PRINCIPLE OF SCHOOL... damn :( comma was thro off perincipl possishun and sherk make gay sexy with he 2 sho dongminance.

by this time no one no were lanky was be and SUDEMFLY EVOL CLOUD FORM ROOF OF DOGWART AND ROOF BREAK FROM CLOUD BECUS IT WERE A HEAVY CLOWD like a rly big thundrehead like way same amount as led cloud maybe? they cloud was say that lanky was trellyport he in hell becus he decided to be evil from the strat but no one notice and i evn gave you hint u fuk. rember when i said master speller master was behidn it all like 5000 words ago OWO only can be one pizza speller maker wink.

erveyon got like SUUUUUUPER scarred bcos so scarey 6ft. many of them even just was evn stab theyselve with sliver steaks and skewers and make bbq because steak and kebab derpesion. litning was strike ass of herminine and she squeek in pleasure so zempire was give wink and say come come. "come come" say semi and dragd her 2 her dorm she was speek sexilly and sedusively and many was think she was a siren because so many people was love so she cald the collector form now on winky winky.

keemy no wut he had 2 do. It was time 2 end it once all 4 all. Keemy was grab his sord n go 2 bed. he go to sleep at 88 mile per hour and treleport in2 hel and in secrete lare of lankongo. both vampire hiss in a vampire way and disapear. news started two play on the tv in the lare and it was the news and it was showing that 1 million people now gay because vampire bat bite and keemy no it was the twim vampire red hair bite and comtrol many hundred bat into bite all humanz and this wat lanky had palmed all ALONG! keemy was 1 sec look at tv and next sec lanky gone now?

 **SUDEMFLY, LANKY WAS SWING BASEBALL BAT AT KEEMY AND MISS BCOS WEAVE KING KEEMY AN NIJNA REFLECKS AND HIT BUCK BEAK BEHIND HIM! WHO WAS INVISIBLE FRUM DRINK INVISIBLITY POSHIN SO LANKY DRAG BUCK BEAK IN2 HE CAVE AND "SAY LOOK LIEK CHIKN TONITE"** say lanky. even tho buck beak was on lanky team... **LANKY RETURN 2C KEEMY NEELIN IN PRAY AND FISTS ON GROUND GLOWING INTO POWER FLO IN2 HE. "MATSER FOGAVE MI, I MUST GO AL OUT, JUST DIS ONCE AGAN..." LITENNING BLOT STRIKE GORUND, "ZAAAAP!"** say the linting bolt **. IT STRIKE KEEMY AND POWA AND HAIR GO YELLOW AND LIEK SUPER SAYIN. KEEMY SWING SORD AND SWISH SWISH SWISH AND IT MAKE FLAME AROUND AN SPININ KEMY AND "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" WHSIPER KEENOY VERY LOUDELY AND SECKSILY AND DEDUCTIVELY LIKE A DETECTIV. AT THAT MOMENT SHREKLOCK HOME SPRITE FLUTTER INTO ROOM AND SAY, "USE THE FORCE KENOY" AND HE COLECT SHREKLOK BRIAN POWER SO HE GET 150 IQ BONUS AND NOW 500 IQ KEEMY AND ALSO 1/500 SECOND REACTIION TIME BECAUSE IQ MEAN SPEEDIER BRIAN. LANKY RIPE OFF PANT UNDERNETH PANT WAS APEAR 12 FEET BENDER AND IT GROW AND EXCALIBUR. EVEN ANNO KORNDICK CANT RISIST AND ACIDENTLY TRIP OVER** say anna body **AN IMPALED BUY 12 FEET. A FEW MINUSTE "L8R NERDS" THE FITE WAS BEGIN. ALL THE HELL WENT DARK BCUS SO POWFUL FITER AND OBZORB ALL POWER OF HELL AND EVN WORLD AND KEEMY TAKE AL THE GAY POWER AND LANKY TAKE ALL THE GEOFERMAL POWDER. VOLCAMO RUPTIRE THE FLORE AND THEY WAS FITE ON IT. THERE WAS ONLY A VOLCANO 4 SUSPENTS** btw **. 'ONE RING SHALL RULE THEM ALL SAY LANKY" SAY KEEMY. "BTW CAL ME MORDOR SAYS THE BOLCANOE." THEY BOTH DO SEXILY** wink face **. 1** **ST** **2 SWING SORD WAS KEEMY AND KANKY DODGE DEAFLY SO NOW HE CANT HEAR BECAUSE IT CHOP OFF EARS BUT THEAY GRO BAK BCUS LANKY REGUGITATE EARS ONTO HIS EARS. THEN LANKY SWISH HE 12 FT AND SMACH! KEEMY GOES DOWN IN A SIGNAL BLO. tHE AMAZING FINISH OF THE BALDE MAKE KEEMY WEEK AT THE NIECE AND FALL DOWN. meanwile lanky was make the pizza spell bcuse he wus a master speller master and keemy was dying in the grond of hell...** (however this was a trick by keemy lol. so sneaky!) **LANKY WAS STAND OVER KENY AND WAVE OF TERROR APEAR IN KEEMY I's BUT THIS WAS PRANK ASLO. LANKY SWING FINAL BLO AND IT HIT KEEMY IN MOUTH AND EVN DOWN HE TROATAND NOW DEAD...**

 **THE END.**

 **SIKE! SUDEMGLY KEEMY WAS TURN INTO LOG! IT WAS AFAKE KEMY!11ZOMG REAL KEEMY WASBEHIND HIM ALL A LONG A NOW HIT LANKY AND KEEMY TAKES OUT HIS WAND AND SAYS "I NEVER THINKED YOU AS A MASTER SPELLER MASTA IN THE FIRST PLACE..." SAY KEEMY SEXILY. "AMY FINALE WRODS? SAY KEMY"**

 **LONKYCUNT was speak "SO I GUESS THIS IS WH-" KEEMY SHOT HIT WITH DETH BULTET FORM HIS WAND. "BULTET KADADRA ALIKAZAN!" SAYS WAND.**

" **TCH! I SAID WORDS NOT SENTENCE YOU FAGIT..." exscraem kimy grinningly was on his face.**

 **Lanky was fall down and now dead... he gost faly away in a gostly way :/**

 **Keemy feeled alll te gay energy obsorb into he and he was now god. He fly out of hell and look at da wurld form space. since keemy master died he got given the ability to breath without air.**

 **He saw the entire wrorld was gay and vampire bats still bigte al humanz.**

 **SUDEMBLY DUST PARTICEL INHALE INTO KEENLY AND HE COFF AND GET TRELYPOTED BACK INTO THE PAST AND ITS 2 MIN AGO IN HELL AND HE C ALL OF THE TERMINATURES HACKING INTO HELL AND THEY WAS TRY 2 HACK KEEMY OUT OF EXISTENCE BY USE VERY BIG KONGPUTER. KEEMY ZAP AND ALAKAZAM SO ALL TERMUNTERS WAS DEAD AND THE WORLD WAS SAVED.**

 **MOST TERMINATURES TAKE IN TOO MUCH MAGIC POWER AND IT OVERIDE THEY 64 BIT INTEGRE LIMIT SO THEY WAS EXPLOADE AND LOSE ALL GAY.**

The world was saved and keemy was the best person in the world. Ery1 was conjagulate inn his victree. hoglake was fix and now was make into flowerishing skool and dark evil was now lifting kerse frum the shol. buck beak was make heshelf permcipla agin and herminone was luv he agaian. all other buck beaks was eaten in chkin feast an evin pringlipel buck beak was ate buck beaken chikem. everyone was joke around at the table:

"fair is foul and foul is fair,

from now on you have no hair" say buck beak and comma now bald and since old man he was died so its not gay wtf. everyone laughed because it was so funy hahahahahhahahhha! they all said lool. zempire was kiss on mycall and he was lose his gay but since like a zongbi and remmber in sherk kiss and now ogre so yeah zemipie now zingbi. aww cute mate say most people and evin some derpest people who killed themselves at the feast lol whoops! keemy was now lider of the scol and was run in2 da moutnans to be traning 4 world woar 4 because 3 is a bad number so they skipt.

Anywho they was alll lived haply ever after and then I woke up.

AND AFTER I OPENED MY EYES I SAW A SHAODYWY FIGURE LOOK ME?!1

IT WAS...!

...

...

...

...

...

it was jsoh

Bentent of Hoglaught DEFF COUNT:

Arc 1: 50 (killed themselves on way to Hogwarts)

Arc 2: 3

Arc 3: 0

Arc 4: 1

Arc 5: 0

Arc 6: 09071996 (gang war and viet war looool)

Arc 7: 10

Arc 8: Cero personas murieron en esté arco

Arc 9: One slayed

Arc 10: 1

Term 1: 1

Term 2: 300000000

Term 3: 1 so far rip josh and then 2 more

Term 4: With all skeltons and zomgis was probly was 1 million duno.

EPOCH 1: about 50000 because it was just a snippet form a war zone

Y2K: like about 30 im gonna say

CIV 5: 1

 **Total:** 310122095

hop u enjoyed and dnt h8 plsss!


End file.
